


Keep the Car Running

by RoEstel



Series: 翻译作品 [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 如果Mycroft Holmes活在一个可以从别人的潜意识里窃取信息的世界里，你觉得他会不趁着关押Moriarty期间狂热地尝试这个吗？
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: 翻译作品 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929379
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep the Car Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322008) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> 作者notes：【作者的notes超级长，大部分是在介绍+狂热安利EA（这个整部电影只互动了几分钟，全靠canon的cp），因为非常个人化，这段我就跳过了】  
> 这个故事还有一个播放列表。文题来自于the Arcade Fire song（一个给那些喜欢文题出现在文章里的人的提示：它将会被某个角色在某个时间点说出来），但我写这篇文的时候听的歌主要是Josh Ritter的Change of Time。  
> 这次要感谢太多人了。你们无法想象写这些角色令我有多紧张，为了确保我没写疯掉，我不停地说服别人读我的稿子。感谢snookiescookies最初启发我写这篇EA并且夸赞我笔下的Eames的语调——鉴于她笔下的Eames是我在整个fandom里最爱的没有之一。感谢Kristin在我对于写下EA这个事实无比惶然的时候试阅了最初的几段并告诉我“你是怎么知道这么多关于罪犯的事儿的，你们作家也太厉害了”——这大概是这辈子得到的所有评价中我最喜欢的。感谢mykmyk读了全篇并抚慰了不安的我。感谢knackorcraft一直以来的支持和一些颇有深度的见解（深度到了我觉得我有必要假装我的确是个亚里士多德学派的）。以及感谢arctacuda一直以来对我的忍受，我对此超级感激。她一直是我的第一道和最后一道防线，还要额外感谢她的耐心指出“那些没在Arthur/Eames同人上呕心沥血九个月的人可能需要你额外说明一下这里”。
> 
> 译者notes：感谢xtokasa 的推荐，感谢作者earlgreytea68的授权！EA幽灵船在第十年也要继续扬帆！

_Part I: 取决于你的重点在哪边：Moriarty，或是Arthur和Eames_

一般来说，Eames不会惹上技术如此优秀的跟踪者。

这也是为什么他花了这么久才意识到那个跟踪者的存在。被一辆看起来颇为高级的黑色轿车尾随可不是天天都会发生在他身上的事尔，尤其不会发生在他独自一人低调行事了几个月，也没接什么有意思的案子的时候。他所作的最可疑的事情也就是散步的时候正巧会路过那家橱窗里展示着他正巧喜欢着的小雕塑的画廊。热爱艺术和在邻里散步可不违法。

Eames发现并确认自己的确是被跟踪了之后，他花了整个晚上试图想明白到底是谁在跟踪他。比较有可能的几个人都不可能雇得起那样高级的轿车的。他翻出伪造的身份证件和文件准备跑路，但最后他的好奇心还是占了上风。第二天晚上，他走下人行道，直直地站在了那辆任务应该只是尾随他的车面前。按理来说那辆车能在撞上他之前停住的，它本来开得就不快。

那是他犯下的第一个错误。

——————————  


Eames醒来的时候一是感觉到了非常熟悉的留置针的存在，二是感觉到了非常不熟悉的那种在一张实实在在的床上——还有一张毯子盖着——躺着的感觉。有那么一瞬间，他迷糊地试图回想自己接了什么高级的活儿，还能在他被“处理”之前给他好好地塞进床上疗养。

随即Eames听到自己放在胸腔内的心跳检测仪的哔哔声，这令他忽然想起了他走下路崖子的那一瞬间。这令Eames在睁开眼睛的时候内心充满正当的怒火。

房间里还有一个人，身着无可挑剔的西装三件套，手上把玩着一把雨伞。Eames寻思自己大概与热衷穿三件套的人八字不合。那么下次他见到Arthur的时候，他也许应该建议他尝试随身带雨伞，以起到点缀作用。Eames脑海里立刻浮现出Arthur皱着眉拿着把雨伞击中某人的脑袋——这也许真的是个很好的建议。

“是你的车撞倒我的。”Eames开口指控道。

那个男人挑起了眉毛，似乎在惊讶于Eames怎么会对于自己被车撞了这这种事斤斤计较。“千真万确。”他回答。

“我现在在 _医院_ 里。”Eames陈述。

那个男人耸了一下肩膀，把手中的伞拿得更近了些：“轻微脑震荡，外加一点胸前的淤青。”

“我绝对要告你。”Eames欢快地说，一边把留置针拔了出来。他在医院停留的时长从不会超过最必须的时长。

“你以前肯定受过严重得多的伤。”那个男人满不在乎地说，他的视线仍旧停留在他的伞上。

Eames打量着对方，在心里估量着。他招惹上的这个古怪的跟踪者在谋杀他这个任务上过于不走心了点。他很想从自己的口袋里拿出筹码摸一下，但他此时此刻的姿势阻碍了他。“或者你可以现在就跟我达成个和解，”Eames提议，他决定如果那个男人不提起跟踪的事那么他也不会提。

“我觉得你大概可以重新思考一下你能在刑事司法系统中出的力，”男人说到，他总算放下了雨伞看向Eames。他有一双明亮的灰色眼睛、鹰钩鼻、下垂的嘴角以及稀薄的头发。Eames很快就下意识地将这些特征归纳进了他的脑海里——你永远不知道未来你将会需要模仿什么人。“如果你差不多了的话，我们也许可以开始谈正事了。”

“什么差不多了？”

“当然是你 _演出来的这一套_ 。”

过了一小会儿，Eames微笑起来：“我不知道你从哪弄到关于我的情报的，伙计，但我可从不停止演戏。”

——————————

Eames保持着被困在病床上的状态自己换了衣服，他对此还是蛮庆幸的，鉴于他在跟着那位神秘男子走在走廊上时看到的其他人穿着松垮垮的病人袍的模样。Eames不太确定自己到在哪，因为这里看起来并不像是一家普通的医院。他看不到哪怕一扇窗户，并且除了其他病人、医生还有护士之外，他看不到其他任何人员。没有任何普通人，平民。Eames猜测他们应该在地下。

更糟糕的是，他的口袋里没有他的筹码。这可不是个好迹象。当唯一一个能证明你还身处现实中的东西失踪时，你会觉得每一步都不踏实。Eames可能在梦里，这样起码可以解释失踪的图腾。或者这并不是梦境，他的筹码，如他失踪的钱包一样，被那些并不知道（或非常清楚）他的筹码的重要性的人没收了。Eames根本没法决定哪种情况更为可能。

他紧随着那个穿西服的男人，毕竟他自觉自己也没有机会抗议。不过他还是说了一嘴：“你撞上我那部分可不是演出来的。”

“是你自己走下了路崖。”男人温和地回应，丝毫没有减缓步伐。

“而你在跟踪我。”

男人没有回应，他推开一扇门，而那里面显然是一间审讯室。男人做手势让他进去，而Eames在门口犹疑了一下，鉴于审讯室里有两把椅子，一面双向镜子，桌上还有一堆文件夹。广义上说，Eames可不是什么审讯的头号粉丝之类的。他思考着，如果这是在梦里，他有没有可能“梦出”一把枪然后逃脱？毕竟梦境对他来说小菜一碟，拜托，做梦可是他的工作。Eames在操控梦境这件事上一直颇有天赋。

Eames努力地试图给自己梦出一把枪。

好吧这里大概是现实世界。

“比起这里，一顿晚餐绝对要有礼得多。”他评价，“一块美味的牛排，一杯不赖的红酒。”

“以及别人支付的账单？”男人和善地问。

Eames耸耸肩，拒绝上钩。审讯的关键是千万不要当那个他们认为你是的家伙。这个家伙看起来非常确信Eames就是 _Eames_ ，那么现在就该当个别的什么人了。非常幸运地，这件事对于一个伪装者来说一点都不难。在梦境外他不能随意改变自己的样貌，但除此之外的一切他都能轻而易举地改变，无论地点。“你的个人喜好不关我的事。”他说，一边走进了审讯室，因为除此之外他完全没有别的选择。他将自己坐下的姿态弄得好似是他自己要选择坐下似的，并顺便选了一个漫不经心的坐姿。

男人在他的对面坐了下来，拿起文件堆最上面的那个打开来。“啊，”他开口，“蒙特卡罗的钻石项链。”

Eames表面上没有皱眉，因为他现在表面上并不是Eames，但心底，他在大大地皱眉。这个男人有一万个用来开场的切入点来对付他，但一个愚蠢的关于一条钻石项链的案子？多年前为了搬去南美的时候就销赃掉了的那条不伦不类的钻石项链？这一切就为了那？

男人看向下一个文件夹。“在布拉格为了替一家毁掉的餐馆骗保而伪造保单，我猜纵火也应该被加上去。”男人又拿起一个文件夹：“用着伪造得非常优秀的假护照把一个公司间谍偷渡到引渡条约范围之外。”又是一个文件夹：“啊对，这个叫做Frederick Milbanks的家伙，除了他在黑海的某个度假村抢劫其他客人的那周之外，这人根本就没存在过。”男人从文件上挪开视线，挑起了眉毛：“我可以说上一整天。”他示意了一下剩下的那一堆文件夹。

“我能要点爆米花之类的吗？”Eames问，“我没料到你会开始讲故事。”

男人假笑了一下，把所有的文件夹都推到一边。“我需要你的服务，我们有两种办法解决这个问题：简单的和困难的。简单的那种包含金钱回报，而困难的那种则不。”

“什么服务？”Eames装傻。他们这行可不是这么来事的，客户不能主动去联系伪装者。Eames从他业内的联络人那里拿到活儿，而不是被车撞了并在一个可以的医院里醒来发现自己的图腾不见了之后接到活儿。

“你知道我说的是什么服务。”男人自如得几乎要打响指。

Eames猜测这可能就是这个男人的策略。这策略其实挺厉害的，鉴于Eames其实很乐意把这个穿着三件套的男人热火。“行吧，我没辙了。我的确超级擅长于碰瓷。这可没什么人知道，但很显然你的情报来源非常可靠。”

那个男人直直地看着他。

“这跟性无关，对吧？”Eames继续瞎扯，他几乎都有点享受这个了，“我是说，我很清楚我的名声，但是，私下里说的话，那可能有一点点夸大了，只是提醒你一下……”

“所以我就当作你要选择困难方式了？”男人打断道。

“我的经验告诉我，无论是简单还是困难，最后都会是困难模式，所以我还不如选那个更有意思的。”

男人眯起了眼睛。

“为什么你不直接说说看你觉得我可以为你做什么，我也好做个决断呢？”Eames建议到，他自觉非常大度。

“你觉得你还有商讨的余地吗？”

“我总是觉得自己还有讨价还价的空间，如果要我说的话，我觉得这是我的最佳特点。甚至比我们刚刚在讨论的我那个‘只是略微有一点点夸张’的巨大阴茎这个特点还要优秀。”

男人的表情纹丝不动，不过他往后靠向了椅背。Eames把这解读为：行，你还算有点意思。比起这个人，还是Arthur调戏起来更有趣。下次见到他的时候Eames要多调戏他一会儿，当然主要是为了弥补他这次戏弄这个三件套费的口舌。

“我需要一个伪造者。不是为了伪造政府文件。相信我，你能伪造的政府文件没有哪个不是我可以立刻复制出来的。”

Eames决定假装自己礼貌到不对男人的话发出任何轻蔑的声音。

“我需要一个伪造者。”男人继续说着，他意味深长地挑起眉毛。

Eames也挑起了他地眉毛，他对这些前奏十分恼火。如果这个家伙想要雇一个伪装者，他该死地可以直接就这么说出来。如果Eames想当个间谍，他早就是个间谍了。“那我祝你能找到一个。”Eames说。

男人咬着牙关说：“这非常复杂而且敏感，这是个 _政府_ 的活儿。”

政府是个绝对不该用在此情此景的词语。Eames憎恶为政府工作。他讨厌那些不是为了钱的工作，再说了政府工作者总是一些贪婪与疯癫的混合体，而他们还把那粉饰为 _爱国主义_ 。Eames在这个星球上的一百多个国家居住过，由此而来的各种口音多到他根本记不清，只有在梦里他的潜意识能令他回想起怎么说那些口音。他不介意自己的英格兰口音，但这完全不意味着他就要为该死的大英政府工作，谢谢您了啊。“我的拼写可糟糕了，”Eames说，“所以恐怕我只能当个非常差劲的官僚，连拼写检查都救不了我。”

“这个工作涉及机密信息，顶尖的机密。”

Eames觉得自己被冒犯到了，并且他选择让这钟感觉显露出来。他当伪装者很多年了，这是个无比残酷的行当，但他存活下来了，这起码有一半要归功于他能闭紧自己的嘴且不引起不必要的注意。他明白作为伪装者，保持低调，等待工作找上门是弥足珍贵的。盗梦者需要抛头露面招揽活计，这也令他们在事情出问题的时候成为最显眼的靶子。盗梦者更容易泄密，一般是为了寻找下一个目标，或者维持生计。

Eames的回答不会因为今天的诡异程度而改变：“听起来不是适合我的活儿。”

男人又露出了那种笑容：“不是吗？”

“不。”Eames干巴巴地回答。他已经厌倦了这长对话，他不好奇，他不想知道更多了。他想离开这里，选本护照然后跑去新加坡之类的地方。“你看，如果你想找个伪装者，我相信你肯定早就雇到一个了。”他意味深长地环视了一下这间审讯室。

“我们的确有了，但我很确信你是最优秀的那个。”

Eames差点要笑出来了。他曾经是，但他想象不出来谁会这么评价他。“那他们可能是在讨论我的阴茎。我知道这有时挺容易弄混的，但是……”

“我们有一位……我相信你们称之为目标人物？他很棘手，很难对付，所以我们需要最好的人手。我被告知你就是最好的。”

Eames凝视了一秒对面的男人。“这不是业内的流程，你不能随便找个伪装者然后把他一个人扔进梦里。伪装者没法子单枪匹马跑进梦里盗取信息。我需要一个 _队伍_ ，只要是有脑子的伪装者都不会在没有……”

“没有一个前哨的情况下进入梦境？”男人接下了他的话。

Eames本来想说的是“没有一个他们信任的盗梦者”的来着。是盗梦者做大部分的工作，找到目标人物，完成盗窃。一般来说盗梦者总是队伍中那个自大烦人的家伙，自以为他们是顶梁柱。但一个队伍的确从盗梦者开始。

组建队伍不会从前哨开始。盗梦者会找到一个前哨，就像他找到队伍里其他人那样。男人提到前哨这个事实令Eames眯起了眼睛。对方提起前哨绝对是别有用意的，这令他对此更冷淡了一些。在这个关头提起前哨是毫无理由的。这段对话由Eames一个人来完成就好，他不想让对话落到讨论业内最优秀的前哨是谁上面。

Eames小心地回应：“算个开端吧。”

“你可以选择你的队友们。”男人说。

 _你主动提起前哨然后让我自己选队友_ ，Eames想着，随即他意识到这段对话中的隐蔽操纵，因为他自己作为伪装者就擅长于利用一个人本来就有的念头来得到自己想要的结果。 _上次你与你喜欢的前哨合作过去多久了？Arthur在队伍里的时候你不是更有乐子吗？你不是正觉得分享梦境变得无聊又常规吗？接下这个工作，你可以选择你的队伍。_ 这很聪明，但也很吓人。因为Eames根本不觉得Arthur会觉得比起其他业内的人，他Eames喜欢与Arthur一起工作。Eames以为他在保持Arthur远离自己的被侦察范围这一点上已经做的足够好了。

这意味着眼前这个人所知道的可能比地球上其他任何一个人知道的都多，这可从来都不是什么好事，从来都不是。尤其是在现在这种情况下。

他本来没打算掺和进这件事里的，Arthur就更不用说了。不是说Arthur应付不聊这个，他可能比Eames更能对付这种情况，该死的。只是Eames自己把“尽可能让Arthur远离麻烦”当作了一个个人目标。

唔，“远离大麻烦”。在圣托马斯那次的假币案只是个小麻烦，那次可 _有意思_ 了。

Eames回想起Arthur穿着三件套在圣托马斯岛上极力反对他偷人力车的模样，Arthur那严肃的表情是他独有的。他们偷了一辆上面画着俗气的叶子的人力车，事后Arthur对于Eames亲历亲为展现给他的人生乐趣大发雷霆。他发火的时候还穿着他的三件套，身边散落着假币，他脚上那上千刀的意大利皮鞋陷在夹杂着盐粒的沙子里。

然后Eames对这个令人恼火地神秘的政府官员开口：“不了，”他顿了一下，“但是谢谢你的提议。”

男人看起来并没有被惹到，如果他不开心的话Eames其实会更开心一点。男人看了一眼桌上的那堆文件：“那我应该怎么处理这些文件呢？”

“抓住罪犯？”Eames回答，他就破罐子破摔了。

“哦，我已经抓住了。”男人说，他微笑着拿起文件夹并把它转向Eames的方向。

Eames接受了这个诱饵，因为他也没别的什么能做的。他无聊地打开文件夹。文件夹里不是他的脸，文件里也不像他所想的那样洒满了他的名字——这本应如此因为之前男人提到的那些事的确都是他干的。

是 _Arthur_ 。

Eames试图不作出什么反应，展现出一个无辜的、不在乎Arthur和他那愚蠢而尖锐的轮廓的人格。他伸手又拿了一份文件，勉强维持着只是有点好奇的模样。又是Arthur，是一张远景里模糊的的脸，但如果你是Eames的话你是不会弄错的，而且那件剪裁犯罪的西服也很难认错。

“对于如何对人施压以让对方做我想要的事情我颇有心得。直接施加压力在那个人身上很少有用，有用的压力点总是在别处。”

Eames合上他拿起来的那些文件，小心地整理好，然后思索着。

“我觉得你应该选择简单的那条路，Eames先生。我觉得你应该给你的前哨打个电话，告诉他来伦敦。我觉得他不会喜欢你选择困难的那条路的后果。对于引渡条例，美国有时甚至能过于配合，而且想想看，他们那么擅长于监视自己的公民。”

Eames向后靠在不甚舒服的审讯室椅子里并抱起胸来。他根本不知道Arthur现在在哪，如果给他一点时间他应该能找到他。除非在特殊情况下，他并不会监视Arthur的动态。但现在就是特殊情况。就他所知，面前的这个男人大概非常清楚地知道Arthur在哪，并且这个男人恐怕压根不在乎引渡条例。

“给Arthur打个电话？”Eames确认到，“然后告诉他来参与一个我一无所知的政府的活儿？Arthur甚至都不喜欢我，你怎么就觉得他会扔下一切然后跑过来？”

男人笑了起来，Eames觉得自己背后发冷。“当然了，Eames先生，”他自信地说，“我非常确信就是如此。”

Eames飞速地思考了一下，快到令人察觉不到他思考的过程。给Arthur打电话也许不失为一件好事。如果他现在在梦里的话，Arthur的反应会立刻露馅：Eames不觉得会有哪个伪装者能把Arthur伪装到他无法察觉的程度。如果Arthur仅仅只是他自己的潜意识投射的话，Eames大概能来一场非常棒的电话性爱，而且就在这个神秘的政府官员面前。在此之后他会找个办法让自己从这个该死的梦里醒过来。而如果Arthur的确是真的Arthur，这一切都是真实的话，Eames会告诉Arthur离伦敦远远的，要求面前的男人交出他的筹码，然后找点别的什么人来跟他一起完成这个愚蠢的机密任务。


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur有一个特别的手机，秘密的手机，只有为数不多的几个人知道这台手机的号码。这些人是他的父母和妹妹，以及Dom，因为当Arthur放任Dom靠着他的肩膀哭到睡着的时候，Arthur意识到他也许应该承认自己对于Dom来说已经不光是个前哨同事了。

还有Eames。倒不是Eames知道自己知道的是Arthur的秘密电话号码，Arthur知道Eames会以为他从Arthur这里得到的所有电话号码都是一次性手机的号码，专用于他们的每次工作。Arthur _的确_ 会每次工作都用个新的一次性手机，所以Eames的推测倒也某种意义上是正确的。Arthur给了Eames那个秘密号码，而这令他觉得自己蠢透了，因为那时他跟Eames一共也就合作了两个活儿。当时Arthur因为自己又一次与Eames合作而兴奋到双眼放光，他觉得这蠢透了，但他还是没能忍住，把自己的一小部分给了Eames，哪怕Eames永远都不会意识到这一点。

Eames在那个活儿期间用了那个号码，在他们的下一次合作时，他倾身向Arthur并说：“一般而言我会起码给你买杯酒装装样子，但darling，我相信你欠我一个电话号码。”那时Arthur没有用“你已经有了那个我永远会接起来的电话号码”来回答，他说的是“你还会要你的勾搭对象的电话号码？我以为你用着假名就能带着对方冲去小巷子离亲热来着。”Eames挂上了一副夸张的伤心表情说：“Darling！你都把我想成什么样了。”Arthur则直白而可耻地——鉴于他已经把Eames列在“Arthur的官方真实电话号码”号码簿上了——撒谎道：“我没有。”然后他写下了自己最新的一次性手机的电话号码。

所以Eames并不知道自己有Arthur的超级无敌特别的电话号码，但Arthur相信如果Eames觉得自己真的 _非常非常_ 需要Arthur的话，他会试遍所有Arthur给过他的电话号码，而这也的确能令Eames最终联系上Arthur。对Eames的行踪了如指掌可不是一个不费精力的任务，而大部分时间里Arthur已经有个工作了，所以当他沉浸在海量的搜索以了解目标人物的时候，他并没有时间和精力去了解Eames是不是在世界上的某个地方引火上身，他以自己那个秘密手机没有接到任何电话当作Eames还安好的证据。（他的家人几乎不会给他打电话，因为他们以为他有个非常重要的工作并且他们不喜欢烦扰他。Dom会给他发成堆的他孩子们的照片，而Arthur直接把Dom的短信设为沉默，每过上一周就删除一波并回信给Dom表达自己的感激之情。倒不是Arthur不喜欢那两个孩子，主要是他不知道该怎么能在无穷的往复中一次次表达“是的，他们非常可爱”——虽然Dom似乎觉得他能想出那么多表达方式。）

总而言之，Arthur不觉得哪怕Eames在工作之间觉得无聊想要给他打电话，他也打不到正确的这个电话上来。对于Eames来说可能是个挺痛苦的事实。

Arthur那会儿正在给一个他讨厌的活儿当前哨。好吧，倒也没那么差劲，那个活儿对于一个商业谍战来说已经够有意思的了。各种挫败的商业合作还有董事会令Arthur少见地愿意承认他对于肥皂剧里的抓马颇有兴趣。所以他并不介意在监视目标上花时间，因为那个目标正脚踏三条船，而Arthur乐此不疲于猜测目标会告诉其中哪一个他的秘密。

Arthur不喜欢的主要是团队里的其他人，那是个不入流的团队。不怎么样的盗梦者负责获取信息，不怎么负责的建筑师则在建造一个Arthur看来摇摇欲坠不可信赖的梦境。Arthur知道同意加入这个团队是颇有风险并且鲁莽的，倒不是因为那些人会出卖他——如果那样的话他是肯定不会同意加入的——只是因为那些人 _太蠢了_ 。不过Arthur能把自己分内的事儿做得很好，他组织整个行动，把获得的信息整理归纳成可以理解的样子并且让整个计划显出雏形，鉴于他这个队伍不怎么样，这还挺有挑战性的。再说了，对于大部分干这行的他都不怎么有特别的喜爱。如果他非要等到一个他想与之合作的队伍，他可以干脆别干活了。虽然Arthur的确可以不用干活，靠着他现在的积蓄度过余生，甚至还可以算得上富足，但说实话，Arthur _想_ 工作。

他刚刚度过一个漫长的假期，在斐济岛上的那段时间他差点无聊到死。他飞回美国的时候这个工作邀约已经在等着他了，所以他接下了。这其实还因为如果不接的话，基于最近的Eames在伦敦并且手上没活的传言，他可能会忍不住要去实施他那个叫做“去给Eames一个惊喜”的间歇性冲动。这个冲动在他的幻想里大概是这个样子的：

他飞去传言中的Eames的所在地，出现在Eames当时所居住的不管什么地方（或着非法居住的地方，着取决于Eames是否在家）。然后他会说一些愚蠢的类似于“你像我一样无聊吗？你有什么能让我们不无聊的点子不？”而他很清楚地知道Eames会提议一些下流原始且令人愉悦的事情，因为那就是Eames会做的事儿。Arthur从来没真的实施他的“去给Eames一个惊喜”冲动是因为他知道自己会说什么来回答Eames的提议： _让我们包个四面都是玻璃的顶层房间这样如果有人来了的话我们能看到，我们还可以公用衣橱这样的话你那些糟糕的衣服就可以跟我的挤在一起，这样我的好衣服说不定还可以给你的带来一些好影响什么的，我们床上的枕头下要放着配对的枪，我们可以在周日地早上慵懒地缩在床上，我可以在做填字游戏并在你试图引诱我的时候状作要扇你，我们还要养只狗狗，我们工作的时候要带着它。_ 对于这样的回答Eames大概会盯着他说： _Arthur你他妈的说什么？_

所以！Arthur没有做如上的事情，Arthur接下了这个与不怎么样的团队合作的活儿。

Arthur一边啃苹果一边靠在他的椅子里读一份非常有趣的通话内容，这段通话里，他的目标在同时跟他的两个情人打电话。就在那个时候，他扔在电脑边的那个当下在用的一次性手机震动了起来。

那个手机不应该蔗农的那个的。他们天杀的又像从他这儿要什么？他们出去是去买午饭的，看在上帝的份上！Arthur漫不经心地想着，他拿起手机的时候眼睛还在那份通话记录上。

然后他皱起眉来，因为他不认识那个号码。

Arthur在椅子里坐直，把手中的苹果放在桌上并开始写一封邮件。他接起电话的同时敲出了“这活儿吹了”发给队伍里其他人，因为当他的号码这么容易就被出卖了的话他可绝不会再继续。

“你好？”

“Artie，亲爱的，你还好吗？”手机那头的欢快声音问。

那听起来像Eames，或者某个人正在很差经地模仿Eames，在每个方面都略微做得差了那么一点点。Arthur拿出自己的骰子并在桌上扔了一下。是四，第二次扔也还是四。那这不是一个梦。Arthur把骰子放回去，怀疑地问：“是谁？”

“好吧，我现在可有被冒犯到，”那个像Eames的声音说，他的口音也是Eames的，“是Eames啊，甜心。

Arthur的第一反应是不，这不是Eames。因为Arthur知道并记得Eames叫他的所有昵称，而 _亲爱的_ 和 _甜心_ 并不在其中。并且Eames也从不会叫他 _Artie_ ，因为Arthur才不会在乎Eames是他的弱点，如果他的弱点叫他Artie他会立刻给他个子弹。

“你怎么弄到这个号码的？”Arthur问。

“Artie, Artie, Artie，你这么小看我可真是有伤到我。”那个奇怪的、听起来像Eames的声音继续说，Arthur则觉得诡异极了，“我知道伪装者来招募并不常见，但我手上有个活儿，我需要前哨。”

他听起来像Eames，确实地像Eames，除了那些古怪的点之外。但Arthur也并不在梦里，所以谁会装成Eames给他打电话呢？这肯定是个圈套。“谁是盗梦者？”Arthur问，试图拉长这个对话。

“还没定呢。我从最重要的那个人开始的，宝贝。你来选盗梦者。”

“你知道你自己离甜言蜜语就差那么一点点吗。”Arthur评价。

“我接下来打算叫你甜心宝贝儿【honeysuckle，也有金银花之意】的来着。”Eames回答。那一刻Arthur知道了电话对面的的确是Eames，因为Arthur能无论何地都认出来Eames那些滑稽愚蠢又毫无意义的俏皮话。这也意味着Eames表现成这个样子是为了警告Arthur远离什么东西。

Arthur把自己地脚翘上桌子，放在那颗被遗忘地苹果边，深思熟虑而小心翼翼地保持随意地语气说：“跟我说说这个活儿，郁金香。”

电话那边停顿了一下，Arthur几乎能听到Eames挣扎着让自己不要对那句“郁金香”做出反应。那绝对是Eames了，而且他们的对话绝对正被监听着。“活儿在伦敦。”Eames最终说。

“做什么？”

“梦境共享。”

Arthur差点笑出声来。Eames真是他遇到过的最可笑的家伙了。“你还不如说‘照明’呢。”

“我知道这几乎跟没说一样，我希望这整个对话没有让你想歪。来伦敦，我会告诉你剩下的部分。”

他不可能这么轻易就同意的，Arthur琢磨。他不想引起正在窃听的人的任何疑心。“我正在做着什么事。”

“告诉你的裁缝你过一段时间就回去。这会让你的时间值得的，更重要的是，这会很 _有意思_ 。”

这整个对话的重点是，如果Eames真的打电话给Arthur想要引诱他接下某个工作的话，Arthur知道自己会得到全套的诱惑。Eames自认为超级有魅力——Arthur只有在极端地折磨下才会承认这一点——所以Eames会翻来覆去利用这一点地。这段对话本应充斥着满足的呼噜声和发声低沉的词句，Eames会把Arthur的名字用他的口音说得像是另一个单词，还有那些空洞的恭维——Arthur知道那对于Eames来说如同要他在梦境里模仿彻头彻尾不同的另一个人一样简单，这段对话还会有 _darling_ ， _我的爱_ ， _宠儿_ ， _花瓣儿_ 这几个称谓，但绝不会有刚刚Eames用的几个。

因为自己如此希望自己能在没人拿着把枪对着Eames的脑袋的情况下接到这个电话这个事实，Arthur厌恶自己。

“在知道细节之前我是不会接下任何工作的。”他说。

“自然。“Eames赞同道，等待着。

“座椅我应该放下我正在做的……”

“你有足够多的西服了，抱抱熊。”Eames说，这令Arthur抖了一下。

“ _Eames。_ 我没在裁缝店里。”

“你不会是开始做瑜伽了吧？等等，划掉那句，你开始做瑜伽了？我刚刚意识到我应该支持那个。”

Arthur直接忽视了那句话。“然后直接飞去你那边，只因为你保证我会觉得这个工作很有趣？”

“额，当然了Artie，”Eames说，“你不信任我吗？”

这是整个对话里最不恰当的地方。这不是什么随随便便就大声问出来的问题。因为Arthur当然信任Eames，反之亦然。梦境共享这行之外的人不知道的是这一切都很依赖于信任。利用他人最脆弱的梦境状态会令你深刻地意识到自己的梦境有多脆弱。Eames在他们共事的时候一次又一次地把自己交给过Arthur，在他最没有防备的时候让Arthur看守自己。而Arthur，深陷十七个不同的违法行动的时候，总是信任Eames能想出一个摆脱的办法。

但这不是什么你会谈论的事情。你不会在进入梦境之前对你的队友说“我相信你的能力，并且相信你不会背后捅我一刀”。这谁都知道。而有些时候信任不足——Arthur与他当下的队友就正处在这样的情景中——就会导致不愉快的活儿。最优秀的梦境共享者都是靠着可靠这一名声一步步成为最优秀的的。而Eames，作为一个似乎天生就擅长说谎的人，在各种情形下都保持着他那难以撼动的值得信赖的名声。

不过如果Arthur实话实说的话，他第一次与Eames说话的时候就信任他了。后来他意识到， _那其实是一个优秀的伪装者的标志_ 。

而此时此刻，他明白Eames在这整个诡异的电话中真正在传达的消息： _远离伦敦，不要掺和进来，我有麻烦了而你应该远离这个麻烦。相信我。_

所以Arthur回答：“当然，我信任你，Rupert Eames。” _消息收到。_

Arthur挂上了一次性手机，把它放到地上，然后踩碎了它。

队伍里的其他人冲进房间，叫喊声此起彼伏。

“你说‘这活儿吹了’是什么意思？”Hayes说。

“你知道这活儿值多少钱么？”Lucy说。

“去你的吧，不是每个人都在海外账户里又一大笔钱的。”又是Hayes。

Arthur穿上他的外套，理了理自己的领结扣，说：“安全系数被牺牲了。这个活儿风险太大。你们想的话可以继续，但你们会需要一个新的前哨了。”说着他就往外走去。

自然，他们不可能就这么让他 _走掉_ 。白痴。Hayes追上来，Arthur不得不肘击了他的喉咙，同时举起他的枪以保证Lucy不会带着她爪子一般的指甲追他。

Lucy的安神非常倔，但Arthur才不管呢因为他才是手里拿着枪的那个而且他马上就会离他们一个大洋远了。Lucy不是个会报仇的人因为她很难保持一个念头超过几秒钟，她的投射闪烁得快到另Arthur头晕，Arthur完全不懂她是怎么入这一行得。“你就打算这么一走了之？”她嘶嘶地说。

这可能是她说过地最聪明的话，Arthur想。这么想可能有点太不和善了，但Eames竟然惹上了需要打电话给Arthur警告他远离这种程度的麻烦，所以Arthur正处在他的不和善状态中。“正是。找个新的前哨吧，我们才开始没多久。你们能做完这活儿的，我想Mondavi应该有空。”

“我不明白。”Lucy说，抱着胸，完全忽略了躺在地板上咳嗽的Hayes，“你这么容易受惊的话，是怎么干了这么久的？”

“Mondavi有空，”Arthur平静地重复了一遍，“而我现在要走了。”

他把枪收了回去。Lucy的呼吸显示出她正暴怒着，但她没有轻举妄动。Arthur轻易地就离开了。

那天天气很好，Arthur自己开车到了机场并用不同的名字买了三张不同的机票。其中两个是Eames提供的假名，用它们是出于感情原因。第三个名字是他自己的名字，他用这个名字买了去希思罗机场的机票。因为他到底并没有打算躲风头。

——————————

Arthur没走得过希思罗的海关护照检查，他也没指望就是了。他整个飞行时间都在琢磨Eames到底给自己惹上了什么麻烦。实话实说，尽管Eames是个超级白痴，经常把自己整进一些毫无意义的麻烦里，他也很善于摆脱麻烦。Eames的一个特点就是他是Arthur遇到过的最讨厌风险的骗子。Eames过于热爱享受生活了。这么说倒不是说Arthur就乐于死掉了，只是Arthur觉得如果他壮年暴毙对于他选的这个行当也没什么奇怪的。倒是Eames似乎觉得如果自己死得太早，对于这个世界会是一个悲剧。

Eames对于梦境共享、伪造、偷东西都十分擅长，所以Arthur不觉得会是某个活儿出了问题，再说了，梦境共享是个小圈子，如果真那样了，知道他认识Eames的人会给他话的。所以Arthur在思考Eames的其他爱好。Eames在赌博上非常糟糕，但他对于作弊还挺擅长的，没过一会儿他就会作一下弊以保证自己还能继续赌，所以也不太可能是赌债的问题。Eames还有个留下情债的坏习惯，但Arthur至今从未见过有哪个Eames的旧情人抱怨，这令Arthur不得不得出结论Eames应该床上功夫了得，虽然他床下实在是过于烦人。而且Eames足够有魅力到了他似乎总能掩饰其他旧情人的存在。

不过如果是Eames的情债找上门来的话，他会打电话给Arthur求助这听起来也不太合理。因为很明显现在Eames是需要Arthur的帮助的。如果Eames需要——或者想要——Arthur的帮助，他大可以直接给他打电话并直白地说出来。Arthur对于这一点还算有信心，虽然他不确定自己能帮成什么样，但他对于Eames应该会直说需要帮助来着。Eames不希望Arthur掺和进来。这就是那段对话最奇怪地地方了： _他在对Arthur说这一件事，但他同时又在说着完全不同的一个意思。_

所以不管Eames身上正发生着什么，那些事的目的是联系到Arthur。这意味着Arthur某种程度上对这一切有责任，这奇怪地令Arthur感到烦躁，他也焦虑于他没能偷带上飞机的那把枪。谁会知道把握住Arthur的方法是通过Eames？整个宇宙里能有几个人知道这个？Arthur一个也想不出来。Dom有可能，他太了解Arthur了，并且他可能意识到了第二次合作时Arthur在自己能控制住之前的那些关于Eames的喋喋不休。但Arthur不觉得Dom会确切地猜到Arthur那时对Eames突如其来的好感。

更令人害怕的是，那些人又足够多的信息以掌控Eames，并且还知道了Arthur最新的一次性手机的号码。该死的能有谁同时知道这两点？Arthur想不出来答案，除了这个个人来者不善并且非常关注Eames以至于Eames深陷其中并给他打电话警告他不要靠近。Eames天性没有特别有保护欲，他有一次给了Arthur一把空枪作防卫并且还没告诉他那枪是空的（ _重点在于你是怎么以为的，我爱，你以为枪里有子弹，所以这跟枪里有子弹的效果是一样的。_ Eames对于Arthur咬牙切齿的断言“这绝对不一样”一点都不苟同）。所以如果Eames突然警告他远离什么的话，那件事的严重程度绝对值得Arthur警惕起来。

所以，综合来看，Arthur得出结论他不可能能无事地走过护照检查那一关，并且他也不可能有机会从他的托运行李里拿回他的枪。Eames最好能对他为了他而接受这一切麻烦而有足够的感激之情。

当他被叫到一边的时候，Arthur眉毛都没抬一下。他被搜身的时候也没有出言反抗，随后他被塞进了一辆时髦的黑色轿车，离开了希思罗机场汇入车流中。

Arthur之前来过伦敦，但他之前去过太多地方并且他对于记住这些事情并不在行。他的生活充斥着不停变换的碰头地点和梦境设计，每次他都得记住一个梦境设计并在任务完成之后忘记它。当你身处一个全新的梦境且需要知道你所要去的确切位置时，脑中塞满阴影位置和其他无用地点的样式是十分危险的。所以Arthur只会记住那些他当下必须要记住的地点。他不怎么记得伦敦了。所以在车上的时间里他基本上都在好奇地望着窗外，以及搜索这个空荡荡的后座里有没有他可以当作武器的东西。

直到车停下来，Arthur在搜寻武器那方面都没成功。凭着猜测，它们应该在伦敦市中心。这里十分繁忙，周围的建筑也都很高并且崭新而时髦，大都是玻璃建筑。这是Arthur喜欢的那种建筑风格，干净利落，空间利用效率高，但Arthur基本没时间记下来这里的样子，因为他很快就被看护者经过大厅进入了一架电梯。他忙着试图规划出一个从这里逃脱的路线，目前没什么成型的计划，因为他根本不知道现在正在发生什么。尽管如此他还是在脑海里混乱地记下了几乎所有有关这栋建筑的信息。当他能一个人静静的时候，他就能在他的随身笔记本上记下他所观察到的一切——谢天谢地他们没有没收他的笔记本。

电梯直接通向一间高档的大理石前厅。Arthur接到他的护送人的示意，走了出去。他的左手边是一个充满着日光的起居室，几面都是落地窗，窗外的伦敦景致无与伦比。

而Eames，穿着某件他挚爱而糟糕的衬衫和一条皱巴巴的裤子的Eames，从他摊着的沙发上站起身来看到Arthur，干巴巴地说：“我他妈的一定要杀了你。”

Arthur身后的护送人很显然不怎么在意Eames的威胁，关上了电梯门。

——————————

Eames之前也被关押过，那一般意味着被绑在某把不舒服的椅子上，他的手会因为血液循环不畅而麻木，他的手腕会因为过度摩擦而生疼，更不用说Eames会等待关他的人出什么小差错而等到无聊死。他们的确总是会在某个时刻犯点小差错，因为任何想要关着Eames的人都是白痴，而Eames总是能从他那些白痴到令人惊叹的对手那里获益。

Eames之前从未被这样关押过。这是个高档到可笑的宾馆套房，他自己是不可能住得上的，哪怕是他最高光的时候。而且这个套房更加令人警铃大作，因为衣柜里的是他自己的衣服。所有Eames的物品，起码是他能认出来的那些，都在这里了。他的东西并不多，因为Eames的人生哲学是 _轻装出行，更要轻装活着_ 。但无论如何，Eames都不喜欢这个事实：他在这个世界上的所有物的大半都在这里。这也太……诡异了。而且称之为诡异已经是往轻的说了。

他也很不喜欢那些人没归还他的钱包和筹码，这几乎令Eames感觉到他们的嘲笑，就好像他们乐于保持Eames无力的状态，哪怕他现在吃住都有没理由再奢求别的。他们也没归还他的手机和枪，Eames自觉这起码说明了他们还是觉得Eames是有可能能做点什么以逃走的。套房里的电话是不能用的，Eames盯着那个电话想着如果他知道任何有关电话修理的知识能修好它就好了。

他被扔进这间套房的时候是晚上，意识到没别的什么能做的了之后，Eames吃了点房间里的水果，打开了欢迎香槟，一边喝着一边看着《东区人》直到睡着。

第二天早上，Eames决定思考一下他该死的打算做什么。他不确定自己有没有成功用自己与Arthur那可笑的对话骗过那个穿三件套的政府走狗，但他觉得他应该赢得了起码一天的时间，在此之前那个穿三件套的政府走狗应该意识不到自己其实警告了Arthur保持低调并不惜一切代价远离伦敦。当这一点被发现之后，他要怎么做呢。很明显那个男人想要利用梦境获取什么信息，Eames能做到那个。他不喜欢被绑架着做事，但如果他不得不这么做也没问题。做完之后他就走，绝对的。

这个宾馆开通了全套的电视频道，上面只有韩国电视剧，而Eames发现自己可耻地被深深吸引了。所以当电梯响起的时候，他并不知道已经过去多久了。

Eames在心里呻吟着，因为说实话，他其实还挺享受这个突如其来的“假期”的。站起身后，他看到Arthur站在套房里，穿着一套傻了吧唧的三件套西装。

Eames盯着他，说：“我他妈的一定要杀了你。”

“随便了，”Arthur说，很显然没有把Eames的威胁当真，走下楼梯进了这间套房，“你受伤了吗？”

“我什么？”Eames眨眨眼睛看着Arthur。

Arthur走向窗边往外望去，看到泰晤士河。“你……我不知道，你受伤了？要死了？还是怎么着的？”Arthur转过身尴尬地打了个手势，Eames就当作那应该是Arthur牌的 _“我担心你的安危”_ 了。

“是的，”Eames回答，“我要死了，我把我自己窝在这个可笑的宾馆套房里只因为我要死了。”

“得了，我怎么能直到你怎么想的？”Arthur把手收回口袋里，“突然给我打电话喊我Artie会让我觉得你许了什么临死的愿望。”

“你才是那个会许临死愿望的家伙。”Eames反击，“你连一个简单的暗号都听不懂吗？是它不够‘数字’所以你的大脑无法理解吗？你应该去除了 _伦敦_ 之外的 _任何地方_ 。”

“是你让我来伦敦见你的。”

“我的天哪，”Eames说着向后倒进沙发里，“你不可能那么蠢的，你有那么蠢吗？你这么多年以来其实一直是靠着你穿西服的漂亮模样混下来的是不是？”

“放松。”Arthur从窗前信步走开，进入Eames的视野，“我收到你想传达的意思了，而那个念头很傻。所以我做了与之相反的，我发现那一般而言会是更为正确的选择。”

Eames心累地看着它：“我是真的想他妈的杀了你。”

“你看起来还挺好。”Arthur评价。

“我被关起来当人质了。”

Arthur看了看四周：“现状本可以更坏的，当下有什么紧迫的事情吗？”

“是的，两件。第一件是我发现了你是世界上最蠢的家伙；第二件事我错过了Choi Young这次又是怎么惹Yoo Eun Soo不开心的了。”他示意了一下电视。

Arthur瞟了一眼电视，然后说：“行，看来你尽在掌握。所以我现在要去小睡一会儿，因为我在倒时差，并且筋疲力尽，再说了如果我要救你一命的话，我需要休息。”

Eames看着他走进卧室，喊了一声：“我才不需要救呢。”

“不，你不需要，你正在你的宾馆监狱看着亚洲肥皂剧享受生活。”Arthur喊回来，再次走进起居室，“你昨晚睡在那张床上了吗？”

“不，我在地板上睡的，而今天早上我起来的时候我专门把所有毯子和床单踢到床下以绊倒其他们，帮助他们保持警惕。”

“你就不能 _铺下床_ 吗？”Arthur抱怨。

“Arthur，Darling，我还在努力适应你的愚蠢，所以我忘了告诉你这个：这是家宾馆。”

“下地狱吧你。”Arthur嘟哝，把自己拖到起居室的另一张沙发上。

“我为什么要 _在宾馆_ 铺床？事实上，你为什么会觉得我会铺床？你铺床吗？哦当然了你肯定铺床，你大概还会熨你那该死的床单，不是吗？”

“你就是不能住嘴是吧。”Arthur带着睡意说，他背朝Eames蜷缩在沙发上。

Eames盯着他：“你打算就这么睡？”

“怎么睡？”

“穿着西服？”

“是的。”

Eames顿了一下：“你知道你可以睡床的吧？”

“我是不会睡在你那张没铺的床上的，那很恶心。”Arthur厌倦地回答。

“你怎么突然就对睡觉的地方挑三拣四了？”

“当我为了工作而睡觉的时候我不会挑三拣四，但当我为了自己而睡觉的时候？我就是会对我睡觉的地方挑三拣四。”

Eames叹了口气，他告诉自己他是因为 _恼火于_ Arthur在这里所以叹气的，但事实上看着Arthur蜷在另一个沙发上也挺好的。他们工作的时候从来不会一起坐在电视边，他们只是单纯地一直工作。Eames看过Arthur睡觉很多次，但从没有见过他普通地睡觉。这一切都是全新的，并且令人惊讶地美好。

并且Arthur会对他们目前地困境有见解的，起码他会对Eames的念头作出一些怀疑而不赞成的评价。Eames微妙地期待着那些。

Eames试图把注意力放在他之前着迷的韩国电视剧上，但Arthur的在场难以置信地分散着Eames地注意力，最终Eames问：“嗯，说真的，你为什么会在这儿？”

他以为Arthur已经睡了，所以他没指望得到回答，但Arthur回答了：“你给我打电话了。”

——————————  


Eames从床上拿来羽绒被扔在Arthur身上，因为他是个好人，不需要过多解读。下一集韩国电视剧放到一半的时候，电梯响了，Eames站起身看到一些行李被推进门厅。随后电梯再次离开。Eames认出那是Arthur不伦不类的行李，于是他又坐了回去，看了下手表思考着他应该让Arthur睡多久。他决定等到Arthur的生物钟适应一些之后就叫他起来。梦境共享者们习惯于凌乱的生物钟，短觉对于Arthur来说应该就够了。Eames也有些饿了，因此他变得紧张起来，因为这提醒了他他并不是正与Arthur一起在度假，他们正因为一些他们并不清楚的原因而被囚禁着。

所以Eames给了Arthur九十分钟，然后他走到Arthur睡着的沙发边跪着，思考着叫醒他的最佳方法。Arthur现在脸朝着外面，微微皱着，看起来惊人地单纯，一点都不像那个Eames目睹着打断了某个蛮不讲理的缠着他们的客户的鼻子的Arthur。Eames一直怀疑Arthur比他看起来的样子要年轻，他用死板的着装和一丝不苟的大背头营造出了这种年长和成熟感。看着Arthur睡着的样子，看着他的额前落下的碎发，Eames明白了Arthur为什么要那么做。

“嗨。”Eames小声说，Arthur没动。“Psst！”Arthur抽了一下鼻子但是没醒。Eames突然好奇Arthur是不是在做梦，他讨厌打断一个梦。他停顿了一下，犹豫着，但Arthur在睡梦中皱了一下眉头。那么如果Arthur是在做梦的话，也不是个好梦，于是Eames下了决心。

“Arthur。”他低声喊着，同时身处一只手晃了晃Arthur的肩膀。

作为一个Eames知道他上一秒还在睡觉的人来说，Arthur的反应过快了。他迅速地一手把Eames的一条胳膊别到身，另一手去摸并不存在的手枪。

“是我，是我啊！”Eames抗议着，Arthur放开了他的手，“嗷！”Eames喊着，尝试着活动他的手指。

“对不起，”Arthur说，一边把额前的头发捋回去，“你不该那样做的。”

“喊你起来？耶稣啊，跟你一起睡觉一定愉快极了。”

Arthur的深色眼珠闪了闪，没说什么，这令Eames毫无道理地讨厌了一下Arthur。

“我不想你再继续睡了，”Eames说，“你会错过适应这个时区的时间点的。”

Arthur抬起眉毛以示他知道Eames的话有多蠢。

“而且，”Eames继续说，“我还以为你是来这里工作的。”

“对哦，拯救Eames的小命的工作。”Arthur说，一边坐起身掀开羽绒被，打着哈欠揉了揉脸，再次把头发往后捋了一下，尽管它们很快就又落回他的额前。

Eames盯着他，因为Arthur从来，从来，从来没有从梦境共享中这么醒来过。从梦境共享中醒来的Arthur是整装待发的、无法错认的那个Arthur。Eames不知道要怎么面对这个会打哈欠的柔软的 _可爱集合体_ 。

错。他完全知道要怎么对应这个，这其中会包含看看Arthur迷糊到什么程度的时候会回吻，如果现在Eames前倾身子的话Arthur会有多顺从，以及他的皮肤尝起来会柔软并带着睡意的暖度（除了下巴和脸颊上的短短胡茬那部分）。Eames这辈子就没见过Arthur这么不锋利的时刻。他好奇Arthur在不工作的时候是不是都是这个样子的，而又有谁能 _幸运到_ 能认识工作之外的Arthur的这个样子？突然Eames觉得被一辆神秘的黑色轿车撞倒是他这辈子遇到的最好的事儿，因为那不知怎的导致了现在这一刻他看到Arthur的这一面。

Arthur看来完全没意识到Eames的想法，他在脸上揉了一下，问：“你有那种，正儿八经的剃刀吗？我从来不知道你是怎么一直留着一模一样的长度的胡茬的。”

“我是天生的。”Eames挣扎地作出回答，给Arthur留出空间让他可以站起来。

Arthur伸展着身体，他的领带歪了。Eames盯着Arthur那 _歪着的领带_ 。Eames爱惨了Arthur的领带歪斜着的样子，他觉得这是他所见过的最辣的场景。Arthur和一条歪斜的领带基本上等同于其他人裸体时的状态。Eames觉得自己简直口内生津。

Arthur拉了一下自己的马甲以拉直它，然后问：“看在运气的份上，你有任何略微能让我穿上的衣服吗？我太需要冲个澡了。”

“哦，”Eames突然想起来什么，“你的行李到了。”

“什么？”Arthur本能地转向门廊地方向，然后他微笑起来。看到 _他的行李_ 能让他被点亮了似的，他的行李能触发他的 _酒窝_ 。Eames在此之前从未嫉妒过一个该死的愚蠢的行李箱。Arthur发出了听起来如此下流的愉快的声音，并几乎是跳着走向他的行李。“他们什么时候拿过来的？我竟然一直都在睡着？”Arthur带着爱意地摸着他的行李箱，简直是在爱抚了。Eames则感到了各种毫不理智的嫉妒，并且他开始觉得他可能会把Arthur的行李扔出窗外（如果他能打开任何一个的话）。

“那并不是多大的场面，”Eames说，努力让自己表现得还有点像是个正常的人，“他们只是简单地把它推出了电梯。”

“我要去洗个澡，”Arthur宣布，把一个包甩在肩上，拉着另一个，把它们放进了休息室里。“而你要做如下的事情。”

Eames挑起眉毛：“你还要给我布置家庭作业了？”

“我当然要给你布置家庭作业。”Arthur把手伸进西装外套里。

“一朝前哨，终日前哨。”Eames吐槽。

Arthur直接忽视了他，并拿出一个他用来记笔记的小本子，还有附带的铅笔，他把它们递给Eames。

“ _Arthur,_ ”Eames说，“ _你记日记？_ 你不是认真的吧，darling。你会后悔的，你脑子不清楚。”

“我需要你写下目前为止发生的一切事情，包括所有细节。”

Eames忙着靠着沙发坐在地上，着迷地看着Arthur挤挤挨挨的手写。“这能 _看出来_ 些东西的，我一直以为我会看到一遍遍的‘Arthur Cobb’以及小心心。”

Arthur重重地叹了口气：“我真不知道为什么要来这儿。”

“我也一样，”Eames接话，“但，等等，这笔记本其实能解读出什么的，‘我身边的人都是白痴，而我是这个星球上唯一一个有智力的家伙。Eames真是太英俊了，我爱死了他穿的那些好看的衬衫。’”

“当你厌倦了自说自话的声音的时候，”Arthur说，带着他的行李走向我是，“请脱离那个人格，并做些实实在在 _有点用的_ 事情。”

“我会把所有我知道的事情都写下来的，”Eames保证道，“连带 _细节_ 。”

Arthur停在我是的门口，回头看了一眼Eames，眯起了眼睛。Eames露出纯真的阳光笑容——他知道他已经把这个笑容练到完美了。

Arthur带着他的两件行李叹着气消失在卧室里。该死的，Eames原本计划着要在Arthur洗澡的时候彻查他的行李以弄明白为什么他的行李能带给Arthur那种别的男人在享受口交的时候才会有的愉悦。

“你需要把你的行李带进浴室吗？”Eames喊道。

“是的！”Arthur喊回来，继而，Eames听到浴室的门关上并落锁的声音。

“你刚刚锁上了浴室门，认真的吗？”Eames大喊，他觉得自己有被冒犯到。

“一朝做贼，终日做贼，Mr.Eames！”Arthur喊回来，然后是淋浴打开的声音。


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur结束淋浴之后开启了Arthur模式，新刮过的脸，发胶也重新上过了。他没穿着西装，但他依旧系着领带，一件轻薄的套头衫穿在牛津衬衫外，衬衫袖子被卷了起来。Eames清楚这一身对于Arthur来说已经是不怎么认真的穿着了。

在Arthur淋浴的期间，Eames一直在进行各种有关Arthur的幻想。他读了一部分Arthur的笔记，不太确定自己日后是否还有机会再次看到它。Arthur在这本笔记本之前很明显还有很多本这样的笔记本，因为这本只写了几页，都是关于Eames不了解的活儿的。他猜测这就是被他的那通电话打断的活儿。Arthur的笔记令人惊叹地浓缩，包含着事实和推测，这算是Arthur的大脑活动的表露，而Eames为此着迷。事实上，这笔记很好地令Eames的念头从裸着的Arthur上挪开了一点。

淋浴被关上的时候Eames意识到他花了全部的时间在阅读而不是写东西上，他很快地翻到最后，拿起铅笔试图模仿Arthur那高效率而翔实的笔记。彻头彻尾的失败。Eames忽然意识到他下意识地模仿了Arthur的笔记，由此他生气地把他写下的东西都擦掉了，然后重新开始。但作为一个根深蒂固的伪装者，你终将会忘记你自己是怎么写字。而且无论怎样，Eames都很清楚自己的拼写有多糟糕，所以他写了一点没用的笔记： _黑车，西装三件套，政府，文件_ 。然后他索性开始画素描，一张西装三件套政府走狗的画像，要他来说的话，画得非常精确。

“感觉好点儿了吗？”Eames在Arthur在桌边拉开一把椅子坐下加入他的时候问。

“嗯，有吃的吗？”

“昨天的葡萄，但它们现在看起来不怎样。希望我们还没有被遗忘。”

“是吗？因为我还在指望着他们能忘了我们，这样我们就可以逃离这地方了。”

“你对于怎么逃离这地方有什么想法么？”

“当然，我会选择修好电话然后求助。”

Eames抬了下眉毛：“你会修电话线？”

Arthur给了他一个 _“你不行？”_ 的表情。“你试着按过电梯按键吗？”

“什么都没发生。他们一定把这层的按键给切断了。”

“那么我会选择把那个也修好。你的笔记写得怎么样了？”

Eames基本上什么都没写下来，所以他说：“你知道你不需要在我身上也施行那些的对吧。”

“哪些？”

Eames做了个手势：“那一套Arthur的方式什么的。”

Arthur看起来有点迷惑，他垂眼看了看自己。“那一套……什么？”

“你的整个外在人格。”Eames无可奈何，他到底怎么才能既表达出 _“你不需要说服我你是个聪明而且厉害的人物，我早就知道了”_ 的意思同时还能不现得白痴？

Arthur向后靠进自己的椅子，抱起胸来干巴巴地问：“你觉得我在装样子？”

很显然Eames的表达方式很有问题。“我只是想说无论你的头发是不是卷起来的造型，都不会影响我尊敬你与否。”

Arthur看着Eames的表情难以解读：“下次我梳理自己的时候会记得这一点的。因为毕竟你我都指导，我会多认真对待我的造型取决于 _你_ 的认真态度。”

“当我没说，”Eames叹着气说，一遍把笔记本推回给Arthur，“我记笔记超级烂的。”

Arthur翻到Eames写了东西的那一页，看到内容的时候他的眉毛挑了起来：“我不会对你的说法提出异议，但是你画得挺好。”

“那就是那个人。”

Arthur合上了笔记本：“我们从头说起吧。”

于是Eames告诉了Arthur那辆尾随他的黑车，以及他是如何因为无法确认车里能是谁所以站到了车前。

“你 _直接_ 跑到了车 _前_ 。”Arthur重复了一遍。

“嗯啊，然后它撞上了我。”Eames说，他依旧颇为这一点而不爽。

“你直接跑到了一辆车前，然后它撞了你。有的时候我真觉得你还不如告诉我你其实有嗑药。”

“不用觉得你需要对我展现善心，花瓣儿，你我都知道我承受得住你的真实想法的。”

“你觉得跑到一辆行驶的车前面还能发生什么？那不是在 _梦里_ ，Eames，它当然会撞上你。”

“它不一定非要 _那么重_ 地撞上我。”

Arthur合上眼揉着前额，就好像跟Eames交谈真的令他头痛起来了一样。“基督耶稣啊，”他喃喃道，然后他睁开眼睛深呼吸了一下，以最大的耐心继续道，“然后发生了什么？”

于是Eames紧接着告诉了他关于在一个古怪的没有窗户的医院里醒来，然后是与那个穿西装三件套的政府官员的对话。Eames最后以一句“你有考虑过随身带把伞吗”作结。

“没有过。”Arthur回答，“他们拿走了你的图腾？”

“是的。”

“那他们知道那是个图腾。”

“我不确定，他们把我口袋里所有的东西都拿走了。”

“那只是为了做样子。他们没必要把所有东西都拿走，他们本可以只拿走你的枪的。但他们把所有东西都拿走了，包括那些并不危险的东西。因为他们需要确定他们把你的图腾拿走了。你有拿回来吗？”

Eames点头：“除了枪之外的所有东西，包括我的手机。”

“那么他们知道梦境共享技术了。”

“他们当然知道梦境共享，Arthur，他们是政府。”

“我的意思是，他们了解到了清楚图腾的存在的地步。”

“我很确定他们有个高端的梦境共享项目。”

“他们为什么想要我们？”

“毫无头绪。”

“唔，他说了什么吗？”

“没说太多，除了为了一个敏感的政府任务，他们需要一个伪装者之外。还有我可以随心所欲选择我的队友。”

“于是你选了我？”

“我当然没选你。”Eames毫不犹豫地回答。

Arthur挑眉。

“Arthur, darling，”Eames说，“你觉得着听起来像个好差事吗？”

“我觉得这听起来像个糟糕透顶的活儿。”

“所以你为什么会觉得我会喊上你呢？”

“因为如果你想活着完成这个任务的话你就需要最好的人手，而我就是最好的。”

“你可永远别对别人说你不自视甚高。”Eames评价道。

“你是个白痴。”Arthur说，“你应该第一个就打给我的。”

“我根本就没有你的号码，宠儿。”

“你有我不止一个号码。”Arthur指出。

“你真的留着那些一次性电话？一次性电话就是用来扔的，我爱。”

“当我没说。既然你没打算叫我，那你最后为什么又给我打电话了？”

“因为他想要你参与，他肯定从什么地方看到了对于你的溢美之词。”

“那他为什么让你给我打电话？”Arthur问道，他的眼神颇为尖锐。

Eames思索了一下，深呼吸着说：“这么说吧……”

“哦操他的基督耶稣，我得喝一杯什么。”

“你甚至还不知道我要说什么来着！”Eames抗议道。

“你只要以‘这么说吧’开头，接下来就绝对不会有好话。”

“那我的优秀发言都是怎么开头的呢？”

“我还没听到过什么优秀的，哪天我要是听到了会告诉你的。”

“总是有那个可能的，darling，毕竟我也没那么守法。”

“我该对这个消息感到惊讶吗？”

“还有一件事也是有可能的：大英政府以将我的不当行径全部栽赃给你的目的……伪造了文件。”

Arthur盯着他，继而他举起一只手指着他，说：“如果我会为了任何一个你的那些愚蠢透顶的罪行而进牢子哪怕一分钟，我会他妈的找到你然后把你带进一个梦里大卸八块，你记住了吗？”

“我没打算让你因为我的事儿而惹上麻烦，Arthur，这就是为什么我给你打了电话，好告诉你 _别来伦敦_ 。我还以为你听懂我的话外之音了，因为你喊了我的名字。话说回来，我不得不问一嘴，你是怎么知道我的名字的？”

“哦看在上帝的份上，Eames，‘Rupert’不是你的名字，那是你自己 _植入_ 在自己脑子里好看看我们这些人能把你的秘密挖到多深的。而且，如果你觉得我不知道你的真实姓名的话，我可是不得不开始警觉于你对我有多轻视了。我当然知道你的真名，我只是在为了某个特殊场合而留着不说。”

Eames冲Arthur点点头，然后他意识到他根本没概念Arthur到底是不是在扯谎。“你是在虚张声势。”他说

Arthur几乎露出了一个笑容，他的酒窝若隐若现。Eames寻思自己的重要程度大概比不上一个丢失的行李箱，但起码那个表情能表达那么一点点的重要性。“这就是为什么你会在牌局上输掉而我则从不输，”Arthur说，“所以你那个神秘的政府职员在计划着一次信息提取，为什么他不直接找个盗梦者？为什么要先找个伪装者？”

“我毫无概念，鉴于我现在在这里，也许是因为我更容易抓住？”

“也许因为你是整个地球上唯一一个蠢到会跑到一辆正在尾随你的车前面的梦境共享者？”Arthur提议，他向后发力转移重心，让身下椅子的前两个椅腿离地。

Eames幼稚地希望这如果他手边能有什么东西可以瞄准Arthur的脑袋扔过去就好了，他现在这个角度不太适合去踢那个椅子。

Arthur在手里转着铅笔，望着窗外的伦敦景致沉思着。“他有告诉过你他的名字吗？”

“Mycroft，很显然是个假名。”

Arthur哼了一声，目光仍落在窗外。“他的真名是Mycroft的可能性与你的真名是Rupert的可能性是一样的。”

“所以有什么计划吗，宠儿？”Eames问。

Arthur回望向他：“我们接下这个活儿，这能有多危险？我可不觉得我们没经历过更糟糕的。”说罢，他耸耸肩。

“那如果我们这活儿会导致第三次世界大战呢？”

“船到桥头自然直，”Arthur说，一边在笔记本上写着什么。在Eames想象的里，Arthur正写下 _“记着避免引发第三次世界大战”_ 。

“他知道你一定会来。”Eames看着Arthur写写画画的时候下意识说。

Arthur发出一声古怪的嘟哝，没抬头。

“他确信这一点，从我给你拨号的那一秒时就确信着。无论我跟你说了什么似乎都不重要，他该死地确信你肯定会来。而他的确是对的，我不懂。”

“Eames，”Arthur开口，他的语气就像是在可怜Eames似的，“你的工作伙伴都是什么烂人以导致你会觉得我会放任你一个人对付无论什么麻烦啊。”

“你的利他主义太强烈了，”Eames回答，“你的忠诚感会害死你的。”

“你我都知道是忠诚让你得以活着。”

Eames本想说那句话只是某种程度上是正确的，他想说 _“有的时候我真的为你担心，因为你会做一些类似于相信一个精神崩溃的家伙或者飞过半个地球跑到一个被政府抓住的诈骗犯身边之类的蠢事”_ 。但他没说出口，因为Eames不想让Arthur对他的忠诚成为最终害死他的原有。无论那个“Mycroft”想要什么，Eames都会找个法子把Arthur弄出这堆麻烦。

——————————

Mycroft有一个清单，内含所有他需要去做的至关重要的事情。他对于Moriarty出现在他的生活中导致他不得不在那个清单上加上“去拜访你关在一家豪华宾馆的两个罪犯”这一条而颇有微词。说实话，他觉得自己在宾馆选择这方面表达出了很多善意。他本可以他们扔进随便哪里的拘留间，但他觉得如果那两人觉得他们是被尊重的的话，也许会更乐意合作一些。并且Mycroft并不想在目前这已经足够灾难性的情况里再投资更多的精力了。

事实上他也可以给那两人定个两卧室的套间，而不是强迫他们住在只有一个卧室的套间里，他那么做仅仅是因为他如今有点过于习惯于在工作的时候顺带配个对什么的。Mycroft由于他的弟弟而不得不浪费时间发展出来如下的诡异才能：与梦境共享罪犯讨价还价，操纵两个互为弱点的人，之类的。

他走出电梯的时候，那两个梦境共享罪犯都坐在套间餐厅区域的桌边，并且他们都抬起头望向他。Eames一如既往穿得花里胡哨，而Arthur看起来则如Mycroft的情报给他留下的印象：无懈可击。

“欢迎来到英格兰。”Mycroft对Arthur说。

Arthur后靠着椅背，只用后两条椅腿支撑着自己，简洁地回答：“嗨。”

“别介意他，”Eames说，“那对于他来说已经很热情了。”

Mycroft对他们微笑了一下，因为他的策略是让他们放松下来，别让这成为一场彻头彻尾的明争暗斗，然后他说：“我们能谈谈吗？”

Arthur将椅子的前两腿放回地面。

Eames说：“我一直在看韩剧，如果我没法看完它的话我会心碎的。”

Mycroft觉得Eames真的挺烦人，说实话，他在期望Arthur能来作引领对话的那个人，他也是这么推测的，因为Arthur很明显是带着控制欲的那类人。Mycroft对于带有控制欲的人都不乏尊重。他亦觉得Arthur会将当下的情况变得轻松很多，因为Arthur会务实地想着完成整个任务，而不是像Eames那样徒劳而又浮夸。

所以Mycroft闭紧了嘴以防自己说出什么尖锐的评论，他希望Arthur能放松下来并选择与他合作，而不是保持警惕。鉴于Arthur明显又不自知的过度保护欲，Mycroft仅仅说：“但Mr. Eames，我相信你想要的是，引用你自己的原话，一块好牛排。”

Eames顿了一下，望向Arthur并说：“我的确挺想来块牛排的。”

紧接着Mycroft的手机震动了起来，他叹了口气看向手机，皱起了眉头，因为手机上闪烁的名字是Sherlock。“请原谅我接下这个。”他说，因为Sherlock从来不会打电话。

“随你便，”Eames说，“我们也没什么其他好做的，除了等着你，当然。”

Mycroft忽略了他，走远了几步站到电梯厅里接起了电话：“怎么？”

“你好呀，我亲爱的哥哥！”Sherlock在手机的那头过于热情地说，“你还好吗？”

Mycroft眯起眼睛，尽管Sherlock并不在场，也就无所谓被他地这个动作吓住。“你想要什么？”

“政府最近怎么样？”Sherlock问，语气仍旧过甜，“还运转着呢吧？各种战争都还在控制之中？”

“我正忙着。”Mycroft说，侧头看了一眼。Eames正兴高采烈地听着这边，Arthur则正在一本笔记本上涂写。

“哦，当然，毫无疑问，大概还是非常重要的事务。”

 _说服犯罪分子为我对付你那个天敌的事务_ 。Mycroft想，但他没说出口：“说重点，Sherlock。”

“巴斯克维尔。”Sherlock说，声音突然换回他平时那种飞快而毫无起伏的语气。

Mycroft叹了口气。

——————————

“你有计划了吗？”Eames压低声音问Arthur，并没有移开他盯着Mycroft的目光，后者正对着手机说着类似于“你还在巴斯克维尔？我以为我已经告诉过你……”

“我的计划是让他给我们买些非常贵的牛排，然后告诉我们他到底想要什么，因为我们没有足够的信息开展其他的计划。”Arthur说。

Eames瞥了他一眼，Arthur稳定地在笔记本上写着，没有抬头。

Mycroft在电梯厅里说着“二十四个小时？你怎么可能会需要那么久？”

“你在写什么？”Eames问Arthur。

“记录他正在说的话。”Arthur嘟哝。

Eames伸长脖子看向Arthur的笔记本，说：“你该死的还会速记，我甚至已经不会惊讶了，有什么是你不会的吗？”

“没有。”

Mycroft说：“无论你怎么想，巴斯克维尔可不是我能随意支配的。”

“好吧，”Arthur修正了一下自己的回答，“我不知道巴斯克维尔是什么，你呢？”

“不知道，但我打赌是Mycroft祖上的不动产，我们英格兰这儿会有这类东西。”

“谢谢你的英国常识教育，因为我从没读过Jane Austen。”

“Austen是个有趣的选择，我还以为你会试图说服我你是个Trollope*粉。”

“我以为你会不知道Trollope是谁。”Arthur回答，仍在稳定地记录。

Mycroft说：“不，我不会因为‘兄弟情’而做这个的。我能得到什么回报？”

Eames说：“我有被冒犯到。在你的笔记本上记下来这个，我有被冒犯到。”

“你是伪装过英文文学教授吗？”Arthur问。

Mycroft在电梯厅说：“并且你在接下来十年都必须回家过圣诞。”

“我依旧觉得被冒犯到了，”Eames对Arthur说，“而且我睡过一个文学教授。”

“你当然睡过。”Arthur说。

“他会在床上背诵Byron和 Keats还有Shelley。”

“不背John Donne*？”Arthur问。

“行，五年，但下次他们来伦敦的时候你必须带Mummy和Daddy去剧院，由他们选剧，哪怕是音乐剧。”

Eames带着毫不掩饰的愉悦看着Arthur，因为他不记得他们曾经有过任何类似这样的，Arthur与他谈论文学的对话。他试图回想他们是否有过任何工作相关，或者Arthur应对Eames的调情之外的对话。Eames意识到Arthur从未像现在这样允许他进入他的脑袋，为此Eames几乎想要屏气敛息防止Arthur意识到他自己在做什么然后再次将他拒之门外。

Eames思索着还能说什么，最后决定来点传统而自然的调笑，因为他寻思除此之外的任何话都会引起Arthur的警惕。“瓣儿，”他说，“这真是个可爱的惊喜，我从没想到你阅读量这么大，我还以为对于你实际的头脑而言那些都太轻浮了。”

“我富有 _责任心_ 并且像个 _成年人_ 并在工作的时候让所有人保持专注不等于我不喜欢梦境共享之外的东西，”Arthur毫不在意的说，就好像告诉Eames这一点并不是什么惊天大新闻一样。然后他惊人地继续说：“你想知道的话，Mr. Eames，我心里有个诗人，而且我一直以来对此掩藏得很好。”

这可真是个危险的诱惑，Eames真切地感觉到他地呼吸停顿了一下。而Arthur抬起眼看向他并挑起一边嘴角快速地微笑了一下，诱人的酒窝转瞬即逝并没有对Eames的状态有任何帮助。Eames觉得他不可能比此时此刻他所感觉到的与Arthur的亲密程度更浓烈的感情包裹了。

然后Mycroft毁了这一切。“非常抱歉，”他走回来的时候对他们说，“我没法不接那个。”

“巴斯克维尔是什么？”Arthur问，瞬间变回了毋庸置疑的工作状态，目光也从Eames身上挪开了。Eames憎恨Mycroft的掐点。

Mycroft温和地回答：“我总可以重新考虑是否提供给你们牛排。”

既然又不是他还能把Arthur扯回刚刚那段时光里，而且Eames真的很想吃牛排，所以他站起身对Mycroft示意道：“兄弟总是很能带来麻烦，不是吗？起码我作为独生子一直是这么感觉的。”

Mycroft看起来并没有被他逗乐，但Eames已经习惯了被穿三件套的男人这么回应了，这么一想他自觉颇为可怜。

Arthur也站起身开了口，尽管他该死地系着领带：“我们的着装够正式了吗？”

Eames翻了个白眼并做好准备抗议任何更换服装的要求。

但Mycroft仅仅是说：“你们这么穿就行了。”然后走进电梯。

Eames瞥了一眼Arthur，后者正在不必要地正着领带结，直视着电梯，将笔记本和铅笔放回西装口袋里。他看起来非常Arthur，做好了走上战场的准备，全副武装。而Eames为此觉得有些无助，因为Arthur根本没理由需要这个样子出现在此时此地。

Eames开口：“Arthur……”他其实并不知道自己要说什么，但他想说点类似于 _“我会制造一些干扰，你趁机快跑，远离这团糟”_ 的话。

Arthur站得离他进了一步，比他平时会站的距离近太多了，这令Eames立刻闭了嘴。Arthur缩着头直直地对Eames的耳朵——Eames试图装作自己没有因此而反射性地闭上眼——说：“我们要一起做这个，如果你试图把我撇开，我会去最近的政府机构，把你那些乱七八糟的罪行都自首到我自己头上。”

“你可真是令人震惊地蠢。”Eames说，他想说得尖锐点的，但它出口的时候却柔和而近乎耳语。

Arthur远离了一步，站直了身子说：“我们走吧。”就好像刚刚贴着Eames的耳朵说话的不是他似的，而Eames在口袋里握住他的筹码，跟了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注：  
> *Trollope：安东尼·特罗洛普，与简奥斯汀是差不多时代的英国作家，比简奥斯汀晚一些，主要是维多利亚时代。代表作品《巴塞特郡纪事》。不过比起简奥斯汀的恋爱为主线的小说，他的小说更多是讽刺揭露类型的。  
> *John Donne：约翰·邓恩，十七世纪英国玄学派诗人、教士，《没有人是一座孤岛》的作者。


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur在电梯里时很安静。他们那个神秘的自称Mycroft的联络人保持着沉默，盯着电梯按钮递减着亮起来。Eames也保持着沉默，一手放在口袋里，毫无疑问他是在握着他的图腾，因为Eames与其他大部分梦境共享者一样，把图腾视为可以依赖的、安全毯一样的存在。他站得比普通情况下略微近了Arthur那么一点点，从Eames身上传来的暖意令人心安，再说了，无论发生什么， Arthur都不至于会推开Eames。如果是为了显示出他们此时此刻比Mycroft人多这一优势的话，Arthur甚至乐意允许Eames再站得近一点。

Arthur颇为好奇他们会被带到哪里去，所以当Mycroft仅仅是把他们带去了酒店的餐厅时他挺失望的。那是个高档地方，充斥着商业人士和他们的低语。或者那些人其实全都是政府的秘密特工。反正Arthur知道英格兰是个颇具迷惑性的地方，毕竟说到头，这地方生出了个Eames。

他们在桌边坐下，Mycroft一边把餐巾在腿上展开一边丝滑地说：“没人对一瓶梅洛有反对意见吧？”

Arthur摇头。

Eames说——废话他当然会说点什么，“我还指望来点那种糟糕的美国轻啤呢，不吗？没可能吗？”

侍者和Mycroft看着Eames的眼神就好像他们真的没有觉得他是在搞笑。而Arthur则一直有在脑内记下各种“Eames在餐桌上说的那些根本不该说的话”。

最终Mycroft露出一个微笑，虽然很明显他没被逗乐：“你们牛排想要几分熟？”

“生的，”Eames说，“带血的那种。”

Arthur差点就要翻白眼了，他礼貌地回答：“请给我五分熟。”

“我也五分熟。”Mycroft点头，侍者快速地离开了。Mycroft的灰色眼珠抬起来望向了Arthur，他的眼睛带着象棋玩家的气质，Arthur想。对于他来说，没有虚张声势的必要，因为一切都是靠策略的，光明正大却没人聪明到能注意到的策略。

Arthur一直讨厌象棋，下象棋所需的时间太长了，再说了，在下象棋的过程中根本就没真的发生什么嘛。

“我相信你来程的航班一定很愉快，先生……”Mycroft最终开口了。

“是Arthur。”Arthur只回答了名字，因为他与Eames正相反，一直保持着自己的姓氏不为人所知，“以及我的飞行的确挺好。”

“这就亲密到以名字相称了。”Mycroft说。

“Arthur比我友好多了，随便问个人他们都会这么说的。”Eames说，语气颇为愉快。

Arthur对于Eames能同时调笑并对峙他们的这位绑架人的能力叹为观止。大概能多管齐下的人就是这样的吧。

“我是Mycroft。”Mycroft回答。

Arthur拒绝以“认识你很高兴”来回答，因为这一切并不令人高兴，所以令人尴尬的沉默蔓延开来。

“Arthur不喜欢闲聊，”Eames说，“让他做那些是屈才。”

这令Arthur略微有点生气：“我只是不会与正囚禁着我的人闲聊。”

“Arthur你怎么这么薄情呢，我相信我们完全可以凭我们的意愿离开的。”Eames带着挑战意味地望向Mycroft。

Mycroft报以同样的眼神。

侍者带着葡萄酒回来并为他们斟上，Mycroft颇为夸张地品酒和夸赞了一番。Arthur没碰他的那杯酒，侍者一离开他就说：“你花了挺大劲儿把我弄到这里来，那么为何不赶快告诉我这到底是为了什么呢。”

“我相信Mr. Eames已经告诉你了。”Mycroft说，一边啜饮了一口酒。

“叫他Eames就好了。”Arthur指正道，因为Eames对他有大概七百万滑稽愚蠢的昵称，但Arthur对Eames有且只有一个昵称。虽然这昵称是Mr. Eames听起来挺可悲，但Arthur就是没那么富于创造力以想出个更好的。无论如何，Arthur不喜欢Mycroft用它。“而且Eames没告诉我什么，因为你没告诉他足够多的信息。”

“我以为Eames有个胡编乱造的习惯。”

Eames说：“我告诉了他我们之间的那个肮脏小故事：我有多条件优秀，而你有多被我所吸引什么的，但很可惜他不信。”

Mycroft直接忽略了Eames：“我希望你也能出一份力。”

“我的‘力’，”Arthur带着点恼怒地重复。他讨厌那些不能直白说话的人。“什么类型的‘力’呢？”

“有趣，这也是Eames所说的。”Mycroft评价道。

“我们可都是身怀多种技能的。”Eames插嘴。

“行吧，我们就先这么说：我找你们来不是因为我缺个大厨。”Mycroft说。

“大厨？”Eames重复。

“那不正是你上次退税报表里你填写的职业么？”Mycroft抬起眉毛，颇为无辜地问Arthur。

而Eames呛到酒了，很猛烈的那种。Arthur警惕地看着他，餐厅里的其他优渥顾客也向Eames投来了视线。一位侍者迅速地出现了，但Eames挥挥手让他离开，一边咳嗽着喝下水。然后他转向Arthur，勉强地说：“大厨？！”

Arthur眨眨眼，有些迷惑：“怎么了？”

“你的伪装？认真的？一个大厨？！”Eames随即爆发大小，他甚至笑到坐不直。

“嘘——”Arthur有点恼火地说，“你在出洋相，”他警告着Eames，“我碰巧是个很不错的厨师。”

“一个大厨，Arthur，”歇斯底里的大笑之后，Eames喘着粗气，“你为什么会想到……是什么能零你觉得……一个大厨。”

“去你的。”Arthur说，他非常想在Eames头上泼杯红酒，“当个大厨没什么见不得人的，这是个值得尊敬的职业。”

“你为什么不选择投资银行家呢？你看起来就是个做那行的。”

“不，我并不。”

“Arthur——”

“谁说我看起来不像个大厨的？我也可以是个穿得很正式的大厨。”

“一个大厨，”Eames说，他又开始咯咯笑了，“说真的，哦天哪，这是几个月内发生在我身上的最好笑的事情了。谢谢你Mycroft，谢谢你绑架了我，令我得知我亲爱的朋友Arthur在他的空闲时间里是个大厨。我对此一点概念都没有。”

“我永远都不会给你做任何东西的。”Arthur阴沉地说。

“你本来就没给我做过任何东西。”Eames指出。

“也许我本来有这么打算的，在未来的某一天里。而你永远都无法知道了，你的下半辈子就这么沉浸在永远无法尝到我做的法式海鲜汤的悲惨中吧，我做的法式海鲜汤天杀地绝美，谢谢您哪。”

“我甚至不知道你说的是什么菜，但我希望那是个少儿咸宜的菜式。”Eames说。

“而我竟然还觉得你们两个是顶尖的犯罪高手。”Mycroft嘲弄地打断他们的对话，看起来一点都没被他们弄乐。

“世界顶尖，”Eames赞成道，颇为自大地笑着，“最优中的最优，冰淇凌顶上的樱桃。”

“那看来是最近世界上的罪犯总人数过少了。”Mycroft说。

“也许这该怪你自己，”Arthur说，他的心情不太好，主要因为Eames真是个性格糟糕的家伙，他甚至懒得在意Eames正用小腿蹭他的脚以表示嘲笑了他的歉意。Arthur的法式海鲜汤的的确确超乎寻常地美味，而投资银行的的确确非常无聊。

“到底是什么活儿？”Arthur问，他真的受够这一切了。

“那不是能在公共场合讨论的事情，”Mycroft说。与此同时，就好象是为了验证他的说法似的，侍者带着他们的牛排到来了。

Mycroft和Eames平静地开始进食。Arthur饿坏了，所以他也开始吃了，不过他希望自己能看起来像是带着抗议地吃着，因为他并不愉快。

“所以干嘛带我们来这里？”他问。

“因为这里的牛排很好，加之我觉得你们大概饿了。”Mycroft直白地回答，“还有因为我并不热衷于立刻就带着罪犯去政府的机密基地。”

“哦，所以我们还得先得到你的信任喽？是这样吗？”Arthur问。

“那你的信任建立方式可真够特别的，”Eames补充道，“敲诈，绑架，这一切可真是令我更想讨好你了呢。”

“我并没有想获得你们的信任，”Mycroft说，“是你们在赢取我的。”

“为什么？”Arthur说，“我们并不像为你工作，我们乐于现在就一走了之。你们还没给我们造成实质伤害，我们就也不会记仇，你觉得怎么样？我们就当作这一切没发生过。”

Mycroft平静地回望着Arthur：“你是在威胁我吗？”

“他做梦也不会的，”Eames说，“他不是个能威胁人的家伙，看看他那天真无邪的脸蛋，看看他的领带。”

Arthur是不会被引诱着开始谈论自己的领带的。他说：“很显然我在获取你的信任这方面做得很差劲，我想这已经导致我显得并不是个适合共事的人。”

“你不会想成为适合与我共事的人的，相信我。”Mycroft冷冰冰地说。

“想来如此，我被告知了我曾犯过一些奇妙的罪行。”Arthur说。

“你得理解一下我们，”Eames说，他深深地呼吸了一下，就好像他在外交措辞上很有经验似的，“这不是我们行事的方式。如果你想跟我们共事，那你得告诉我们你想让我们做什么，然后我们来决定我们是否接这个活儿。”

“在与我的对话中，人们一般不会处于‘做决定’的那一方。“Mycroft说。

“出人意料啊，”Eames说着，看向了Arthur，“这可真是出人意料啊，你说呢，darling？”

“在体制内玩赌博啊。”Arthur赞同到，Eames微笑地看向他，意在Arthur把这句台词说得十分恰当。

Mycroft把他的那份牛排推开，脸上露出酸溜溜的神情，就好像Eames和Arthur毁掉了这顿晚餐——对此Arthur倒觉得挺好的。“我其实并不怎么热衷于这个……计谋。”他发最后那个词的音时时轻蔑的。

“有趣，”Eames被逗乐了，“但看起来你是正施行着这个计谋的人。”

“一般来说，我都会发现与非政府特工的合作的成果……并不佳。”Mycroft继续说，小心地选择着措辞，“我对于你们的整套……行动，都不怎么看好。”

“Eames指出的点很有意义。”Arthur也开口。

“你可是很难从Arthur嘴里听到这种话的。”Eames插嘴。

“我们不是来观光的。你想让我们来这儿，也把我们弄来了，那么你就开始说点实质性内容，要不然就让我们走。如果你想玩这种弯弯绕绕没个头的游戏，你跟Eames玩就行了，他喜欢这种。告诉我们你想要什么，或者直接以你给我捏造的罪名逮捕我，但无论怎样赶快做出决定，因为时间不是用来这么浪费的。”

Mycroft坐直身体，对Arthur点点头示意。Arthur回敬了点头，保持着自己盯着对方的视线，丝毫不退让。

在一段漫长的沉默之后，Eames开口：“你现在懂了他为什么是最棒的了吧，嗯？”

Eames会这么说令Arthur感到了诡异地暖心与愉快，他克制着自己那向Eames投去感激的眼神的冲动，以及在椅子上像个小屁孩一样挪动的冲动。

Mycroft用餐巾擦了擦嘴，然后把它放在了桌上。终于谈正事了，Arthur想，出于掌控了局面的轻松感，他急切地开始进食，他的胃口仿若带着报复性地卷土重来。

“我们这边有个特殊的……人物。”Mycroft说。

“等等，”Eames说，“别一下子告诉告诉我们太多，你可不想让我们被信息弄得头晕脑胀，是不是？Arthur你记下刚刚那些了吗，你是不是该把它们写下来？”

正常情况下，Arthur会让Eames闭嘴，或者他会翻个白眼，或者忽视掉他。但很显然Mycroft看起来被Eames惹恼得可以，这令Arthur简直想要亲Eames（这种想法并不少见，但在这里是出于不同的原因）。所以Arthur拿出了他的笔记本，小心地在上面写了点什么。

Mycroft重重地叹了口气，说：“这个人……”

“等等，”Eames又说了等，抬起一只手来，“你没看出来他还没记完吗？”

Arthur写下了“一个人”之后在这个词周围画上了一些线条以示美观，然后他才开口：“好了，请继续。”

Mycroft吐词儿：“事实证明他很难搞。”

“难搞？”Arthur重复道，不太确定对方的意思，“是指，思维被军事化训练过吗？”

“你的手下为什么不能干这个？”Eames问，向后靠进椅子里抱起胸，“上次我调查你的时候，你可字面意义上的是个军队里的人。”

Mycroft摇头：“他并不是思维被军事化训练过。”

“所以到底是怎样？”Arthur问。

“‘我的手下’——用你的话说——从未见过那样的思维，他们完全找不到突破点。”

“成，听起来是军事化训练过的，”Arthur说，“为什么他们会不这么觉得？”

Mycroft平静地看着Arthur，同样平静地回答：“因为他们都疯了。”

Arthur眨了眨眼。

Eames问：“他们都怎么了？”

“他们都发了疯。每一个，那个人把他们都弄疯了。”

“那可真是……”Arthur试图消化这个信息，“这是不可能的，这不可能发生。”他看向Eames，后者正在椅子里前倾着身子，眼睛瞪大，“你见过这种情况吗？或者听说过？”

“没有。”Eames回答，然后他转向Mycroft，“那个人是怎么做到的？你说他们疯了又指的是什么？”

“他们醒来之后只会说胡话，”Mycroft的声音听起来有点不耐，“他们的潜意识一团糟。我们安排了团队试图帮他们整理，但徒劳无功。在这个人的梦境里发生的某些事夺走了他们思维中重要的部件，导致他们醒来的时候无一例外都在哭，从嚎啕大哭到啜泣，而我们毫无概念到底是因为什么。我们最后只好出于好意把他们都送去了混沌。”

Arthur隔着桌子盯着Mycroft：“而你还想继续这一切，为什么？”

“并不是非要继续，我们需要你们的看法，就当作是咨询吧。我们需要他脑袋里的信息，这对国家安全很重要。”Mycroft说。

“他觉得我们是爱国主义者哩。”Eames说。

“这里甚至都不是我的国家，”Arthur指出，“而你说的‘并不是非要继续’又是什么意思？”

“我支持你们另辟蹊径。”Eames说。

“没有别的办法了，”Mycroft干巴巴地说，“我们需要进入他的脑袋，有人告诉我你们两人是我最佳的选择了。事成之后，我会支付你们通常酬劳的十倍，并清除你们的一切犯罪记录。或者我也可以把你们锁起来并扔掉钥匙，我不觉得我需要提醒你们对此我不需要走一般的正式流程。”Mycroft站起身来，“我给你们几分钟的时间讨论一下。”

几分钟的时间，Arthur向，目送着Mycroft走开，他觉得颇为无力。

“这就是我为什么让你离伦敦远远的。“Eames说。

“那就意味着你需要一个人干这个，那哪里好了？”

“让我们别把这几分钟花在讨论这件事上的意见不合。我做这活儿，反正我也没别的选择，但我会提一个让你离开的要求。”

Arthur皱眉看着他：“你想接这个活儿我懂，因为你本来就已经是个疯子了，还能有什么不利后果呢？”

Eames突然前倾身子，一时间他看上去严肃到了Arthur前所未见的地步，这本身就很令人警醒。“听我说，”Eames一字一顿地说，“我一开始就不想让你掺和进来，你年轻又聪明，而且还有着堪称盲目的忠诚。尽管你从不承认，你的心简直是金子做的，而且你的酒窝很可爱，你穿西服看起来很棒，你做的法式海鲜汤毫无疑问非常美味。你不能把你的下半辈子因为我的所作所为而荒废在狱里，你要给我离开这里。”

“那你自己就不如你所说的那么好了吗？”Arthur反问。

“我甚至都不知道法式海鲜汤是个什么玩意。”

“别咬文嚼字了，我可不跟你咬文嚼字。我不比你多值得什么，我们不要坐在这里拿我们两个的命互相比较。我是不会就这么走开，放你在这里自寻死路的，你觉得我良心上过得去吗？”

“你可一般不会因为别人死了就睡不好，Arthur。”

“这是不一样的，Eames。”Arthur对面前这家伙有点心累，“这没有可比性。首先，除非别人想杀了我之类的，不然我不会支持死人什么的。第二，我不会因为别人死了就睡不好，‘别人’可都不是你。你不会觉得——无论在什么情况下——如果有人告诉我你死了，我只会耸下肩吧？事到如今你还来怪我了？”

Eames盯着Arthur看了许久，久到Arthur忽然开始疑虑他是不是说得太多了。Arthur的呼吸急促到有些惊慌，而他可从未因为任何事情惊慌过。Eames已经有足够的与他共事的经验以知道Arthur从不惊慌这一事实，所以很显然会令Arthur惊慌的事情是失去Eames，无论是Eames这个人从世界上消失，还是Eames忽然从不知道哪里冒出来吓他并絮叨他那些废话的可能性的消失，都令Arthur惊慌。

而这很显然不是说这个的好时机，因为Arthur可想不出来比当下更差劲的时机来说类似于：你大概已经习惯了别人跟你说这些，我也清楚这非常操他妈的不恰当，但我已经爱上你有一段日子了。我们别把这当多大点事儿，赶快把这活儿干了然后从这儿脱身，回到那种我并没有觉得你是这整个宇宙里最该死的令人愉快的家伙的假象里好吗。

Eames开口：“Arthur。”他的语速很慢，就好像他要说什么非常重要的事情。

Arthur摇了摇头，深呼吸了一下以让自己能语调轻松如常，不至于听起来像是他的整颗心都由于当下的对话而摇摇欲坠。“如果Mycroft回来之后说其实他从一开始就只是想要我，你可以走掉的话，你会走吗？”

“当然不会。”Eames厉声说。

“行吧。你不明白我在这里的意义，我也不明白你到底在迷惑什么，因为我可是知道你最深沉的秘密的。”

Eames看起来有那么一点不舒服：“你指的是什么？”他努力让自己的语调轻快。

“我可不是那个藏着一颗金子做的心并忠诚得过了头以至于会害到自己的家伙。如果你听说了我有麻烦而你能帮上忙的话，你会立刻出现。你会显得沾沾自喜且嫌弃，而且你带来的混乱可能比你能帮上的部分更多，但你一定会出现。所以我们能不能不要再互相夸赞，就……别谈这个了。”

Eames盯着他看了很久，他的表情晦涩，然后他说：“这都是我的错，如果他不知道我犯的那些事的话……”

“我们以后再讨论你对于蹩脚小罪行的热爱和它们对于有序生活有多有害。事实上这个讨论会变成一场你无法开口抱怨的说教，你还得给我好好记笔记，而我会要求你每晚睡觉之前都朗读一遍那些笔记。”

Eames顿住了，他看起来若有所思，然后他说：“我从没听说过Mycroft描述的那种情况，你真的觉得我们能做成这活儿吗？”

Arthur说：“我很聪明，而你有时也会有超出普通水准的念头，所以我们也许能有胜算。”

Eames停顿了一下，微笑起来：“‘你有时也会有超出普通水准的念头’，这是你对我说过的所有的话里最可爱的了，darling。”

“别太得意了。”Arthur说。

“太迟了。”Eames说，露出那种令人恼火的调笑神情。对此，Arthur很久之前就忍住自己想把那种笑容给吻掉的冲动了。

随即Eames突然一下子变得非常严肃，而Arthur为此觉得像是吞了一块大石头。“我要对你说点事儿，我需要你不要笑我。”

“我不会嘲笑你的，”Arthur指出，“因为你根本不好笑。”

“是我把你给拽进来的，我想知道你把我俩整出这码事并且不因此蔑视我的可能性有多大，因为我真的非常希望你不要瞧不起我。”

Arthur盯着Eames看了一会儿，并为自己是个如此优秀的演员而心中警铃大作。Eames竟然丝毫没有意识到他是绝对不可能会瞧不起Eames的，哪怕如今他俩很有可能都要死在这活儿里了。这听起来可真搞笑，但他的的确确骗过了Eames。

Arthur说：“你打给了我并告诉了我不要来，而我来了，所以责任在我自己身上。”因为你根本不可能知道我实在是太爱你了以至于我能在我的整本笔记本里写满那些我能为了你做出来的愚蠢而带有自毁倾向的事情。Arthur在心中暗暗补充，然后他又出声地补充了一句：“我并不讨厌你，以后也不会。”

Eames盯着他看了一秒，他们两人都没有后撤，他们冲着对方实在是前倾得太多了。Arthur就这么望着Eames，心中暗自渴求着。

Eames开口：“Arthur，说真的，我爱，投资银行这行当多好啊，中层管理都成，销售员也不错。但你，选了大厨。”

Arthur本该觉得恼火得，但他实在很高兴他们终于回到了平时得相处模式。他意识到自己在说：“我可告诉你了，我的法式海鲜汤美好到不该存在于这世上。”

“请告诉我它好喝得嫩让人高潮，求求你了，说一句‘我的法式海鲜汤好喝得让人高潮’。这简直是我这辈子唯一需要听到的话了。”

“Eames。”Arthur叹了口气，努力维持住自己难以觉得Eames的话很可爱的面具。

“我们有可能过不了多久就要死掉了。我们有可能永远不再有机会像这样聊天了。别这么残忍嘛darling，让我能守着这美妙的词语过完我的下半辈子吧。”

Arthur站起身：“你甚至都不知道法式海鲜汤是个什么。”

“正是如此我们的对话才如此精妙，宠儿。”

Mycroft看到Arthur站起身，于是走了回来。“你们得出一个结论了么？”他温和地问。

“我们接了。”Arthur说，“支付平时费用的二十倍，并消除犯罪记录。如果我们丧失行动能力，我们的酬劳也要付给我们指定好的人。”

Mycroft点了头：“成交。”

“加一条，”Eames补充，“你得给Arthur从萨维尔街*定做一身新西装。”

——————————

Mycroft给他们蒙上眼睛后带他们去了之前提过的政府的秘密监狱，Eames觉得这简直多此一举。

“我比较喜欢那种在事前能直白地说清楚自己的性癖的家伙。”当他们被戴上眼罩的时候Eames如是说。

Arthur说：“这不是我们商量好的一部分。”

Eames说：“你忘了设定好安全词了吗，宠儿？”

Arthur说：“如果你再不闭嘴，我就要让他们给你把嘴也给堵上。”

Eames说：“我简直难以相信我今晚对你的这些新认知，你读Trollope，做法式海鲜汤，还喜欢堵嘴kink，你接下来还要告诉我什么？”

Arthur说：“请，把他嘴给堵上。”

但很显然没人会听从Arthur的指令，因为没人来把Eames的嘴给堵上，而车已经开了。

Mycroft开口：“这没得好商量的，你们没有最高机密权限。”

“事实上，”Eames表态，”我其实是是有的，只是在……另一个我那里。”

“而如果你的嘴能被堵上的话，我的人生会轻松很多。”Arthur在他身边说。

“顺便再捆绑起来？”Eames说，“人还是活在希望里比较好，你说是不是。”

“这之后我们的每一次共事我都要要求你要把嘴给堵起来。”Arthur叹息。

“我就喜欢你的这种乐观心态，darling。”Eames说。

最终他们到达他们那机密目的地并被略微有点粗暴地带着走过了大量的弯道和转角，最后他们才被摘去了眼罩。

他们身处一个小房间里，面对着一面很明显是单面玻璃的墙，里面是间牢房，有一个人正坐在里面。他看起来惊人地从容，甚至说得上雍容，就那么坐在牢房里，就好像一切尽在他的掌控，甚至还觉得这一切有点好玩似的。Eames对于呆在玻璃的这一边颇为新鲜，直直地走近玻璃，细细地打量着那个男人，继而望向房间里墙上地上甚至玻璃上都写满了的那个名字。那名字听起来模糊地熟悉，但他没法想起来是为什么， 为此他忍不住皱起了眉。

“谁是Sherlock？”他问。

“那不重要。”Mycroft说。

“可不是吗。”Eames讽刺道，盯着那个一遍遍出现的词语。

Arthur双手插兜地站着，他的眼睛睁得大大地，尽力获取着一切信息。Eames非常善于发现突破点，但事实上Arthur更擅长此道，虽然Eames永远不会承认这一点。不过Arthur并不擅长读人，Eames对此的分析是Arthur缺乏想象力。Arthur在基于某人的切实数据的基础上作出推测上非常优秀，但Eames才是那个能连结起情感因素的。

所以Eames看着那个牢房中的男人，试图看到一切Arthur所看不到的，毕竟他与Arthur在工作中需要尽可能地互补，利用对方的长处，承认自己的弱点，发挥他们清楚自己可以发挥的点。所以Eames看到了那个男人傲慢的仰头弧度，透露出执拗的下巴，以及冷冰冰的眼神，就好像对方知道Eames是谁一样。

“他的名字是什么？”Eames听到Arthur问。

“保密。”Mycroft回答。

Arthur重重地叹了口气：“我们不可能能在对他一无所知地情况下进入他的脑袋，你的人的失败可真不奇怪，你是把他们毫不知情地送进去了吗？”

“他们知道他们需要知道的了。“Mycroft冷漠地说。

“行吧，我们需要知道一切。”Arthur回答，“你可以直接告诉我，或者我也可以自己找出来。”

“我倒是很乐意看你试试看。”

“不，”Arthur毫无波动地回答，“你并不希望我去找的。这就是我的工作，你知道吧，如果你想让这个人的一切都保持机密状态，你大概不应该找上前哨。你也许能让Eames在毫无准备的情况下就开始工作，但我的职业要求——任何人向你提过我的人都会这么说——就是确保我们在开始梦境的时候有所准备，确保一切按计划进行，确保一切成功无人受伤。所以别看起来像是对我的要求吃了一惊似的，因为你已经对梦境共享了解到了会打听为了一个棘手的活儿应该找谁当前哨的地步。而我相信无论那个告诉了你我的存在的人是谁，那个人肯定也警告过你我是不会做那些不把我当回事的活儿的。那基本上等同于一张灾难通行证，而我在这行里已经待了足够久的时间，不会傻到自愿走向那样的灾难。”

“你可不是唯一一个在这行里做了这么久的人。”Mycroft回呛。

“我们所处的行当可差远了。如果你不想要我的服务，你就也可以停止对我的时间的浪费了。这就是我所做的，让我做好我的工作，或者你也可以放任自己一边付着我二十倍的薪水给我坐在豪华酒店里一边看着Eames瞎子似的摸索着毫无作用的伪装。”

Eames放任了身后的对话，因为他知道Arthur能做得很好。Arthur的名声在外，他自己也知道这一点，他所说的那些也丝毫没有自大的成分。那只是Arthur自带的自信心，在不这么危急地情况下Eames会觉得那令人绝望地性感。

Eames没怎么留意Arthur令Mycroft意识到这里应该谁说了算的这一过程有多性感，他发现自己没法令自己的视线从牢房里的那个人身上挪开。他觉得自己像是被催眠了一样，还是那种令人不愉快的催眠，他无法脱身。

那个人冲着Eames笑了。那个笑的意味更多地是讥笑，一种无所不知的、令人发冷的、怵人的笑。Eames仓促地后退了一步，打破了那种凝视。

Arthur迷惑地看着他。Eames勉强地笑了笑，暗地里他却十分忧心。因为Eames跟很多不省油地家伙打过交道，但从未有任何一个人给过他这样的空洞的感觉。光是想想要进入那冰冷尖锐又狠毒的大脑里就足够令他畏惧了。一般来说，Eames热爱进入梦境并在其中遨游，但这次是彻彻底底不一样的，他已经意识到了这一点。

Eames偷偷向那个男人又瞥了一眼，试图甩掉之前的不详预感。这也太可笑了，他可是专业的。只是要来场梦罢了，就像之前经历过的那成百的梦境一样。

Arthur说：“他有名字对吧？我们可以从这里开始着手。”

Mycroft回答：“他的名字是Moriarty。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者notes：  
> *复制粘贴百度百科：萨维尔街（Savile Row），位于伦敦Mayfair，以传统的男士定制服装而闻名。“定制”一词就起源于萨维尔街。


	5. Chapter 5

他们回到宾馆的路上也被上了眼罩，Mycroft没有随行。尽管如此Eames也没心情说话，Arthur则安静地回想着。他们的护送人护送他们上了电梯，然后在电梯间离开了他们。Arthur立刻走进了起居室，边走边把他的套头衫脱了下来。

Eames认真地说：“我有点累了。”

“如果你想的话你可以睡床。”Arthur说，他拿起了那个似乎在他们离开的这段时间里出现在桌上的笔电。他还一并拿起了一堆酒店提供的文具，拿着这些东西走向咖啡桌，然后把它们整整齐齐地摆放好。

Eames看着他：“你要做什么？”

“我要工作了。”Arthur把一支笔咬在嘴里，开始在电脑上敲敲打打。

Eames在心底诅咒着，然后摔在沙发上。

Arthur看着他，把笔从嘴里拿出来：“你在干什么？”

“我可不能在你工作的时候跑去睡觉。”

Arthur挑起眉毛：“你之前可好像从没觉得那有什么问题。”

“这次不一样。”Eames说，他在暗示“这都是我的错”。

Arthur回头看向电脑，继续着敲打：“其实并不是。”

“它就是。”Eames冲着天花板皱眉，“我不喜欢他。”

“Mycroft？”Arthur听起来心不在焉的，他已经沉浸在检索之中了。

“Moriarty。”

“不喜欢目标人物一般来说是好事。”

Eames并不完全是那个意思，但他也不觉得自己能把“我觉得他看起来令人发毛”说得不很蠢。所以他侧身躺着好看着Arthur工作。“我们从这里逃出去吧。”

“我不觉得我们做得到。”Arthur心不在焉地回答。

“你说你也许可以修好电话线的来着。”

“Eames，我们跑不了多远的。”

“你不觉得我们能成功消失吗，我们两个一起？”Eames基本上一辈子都在销声匿迹，而Arthur在必要的时候也能非常精于此道——Eames之所以知道这点是因为他每每想要找到Arthur时都不得不费上很大劲儿。

“我们会需要把我们的下半辈子都花在逃亡上。”

“我们现在不就已经是这样了吗？”

“那是你。”Arthur开始在一张纸上记着什么，“我的名字还是清清白白的。”

“当然了。”Eames嘟哝。他很相信Arthur有能力确保自己表面的清白。

Arthur的笔在纸上涂抹着，然后他开了口：“我可是有家庭的人。”

Eames震惊地盯着Arthur看。他从未想过Arthur有一个家庭这样的可能性。有些盗梦者的确有家庭——Cobb就有——但Eames不敢相信自己竟然从来没听说过Arthur已经成家了。“你有孩子了？”

Arthur翻了个白眼：“别跟个傻瓜似的。但我有父母，有妹妹。我还有一个侄女和一个侄子。为了他们，我保持着我本名的清白，这样我就可以常回家看看。只要在我力所能及的范围内，我就绝不会为了逃亡而抛弃他们。”Arthur转身面向着电脑和他的那些调查还有笔记，就好像他刚刚并没有有史以来最大程度地泄露他的私人信息似的。

Eames的脑袋里一团乱，他满脑子都是Arthur作为一个可爱的叔叔的样子，那种会在特殊日子回家、带着有意思的礼物、抱着侄女荡秋千、揉乱侄儿的头发的叔叔，以及家族里不讨人厌的浪子。他几乎可以想象出来那样的Arthur，这完全合乎情理。“他们是不是也以为你是个大厨？”他问。

“我跟你说过，”Arthur笔也不停地回答，“我的法式海鲜汤——”

“超级他妈的好喝，我知道。法式海鲜汤到底天杀的是个什么东西？”

“是种海鲜炖煮的汤类。”

Eames安静了下来，望着Arthur工作。Arthur也很安静，而Eames对于Arthur没有问他有没有任何会挂念他的或悼念他的人。不过呢，Arthur没问也可能是他早就知道了。Arthur大概会对每个跟他合作的人做非常彻底的背景调查。Eames从没调查过Arthur的过去，因为他就是不怎么在意别人的过去。他不觉得过去有什么重要的，尤其是他自己的过去。

说实话，他想要了解Arthur的一切，但他想从Arthur的嘴里听到那一切。这能比他自己跑去调查所得到的信息更翔实，因为他能听到Arthur的遣词用句，看到Arthur的表情。就像刚刚，Arthur承认他有一个家庭的时候，他对这个家庭的爱几乎是显而易见的。如果Eames去调查得知这一切的话，这个家庭就不过是一张纸上的几个名字，而Eames大概会觉得他们只是Arthur会在圣诞节随便打个电话问候的存在。

Arthur突然放下笔看向Eames，看起来颇为不爽：“你整个晚上都打算那样子吗？”

Eames眨眨眼，有些惊讶：“怎么样？”

“盯着我看。这很让人分神。”

“我不知道耶，你打算就这么工作一晚上吗？”

“我一般都会这么做。”

“真的？”

“你在做任务的时候一般都不会关注这部分，但，是的，一般来说，作为前哨，为了保持进度而熬几个通宵是很正常的。”

Eames摇头：“我觉得只有你会这么干。”

“那怪不得其他的前哨都那么天杀的无能。”Arthur抱怨道。

“这就是为什么我同意跟你合作。”Eames郑重地说，“即便你是一个超级令人恼火的同事——最令人恼火的。”

“我对你同感。”

“瞎扯。”Eames说，“作为合作者我可迷人了。”

Arthur意味深长地说：“里欧那次。”

“看在上帝的份上！你永远都不会饶过我那次了是吗？”

“为了逃脱，我们爬了整栋楼，而那一切都是因为你非要招蜂引蝶。”

“平心而论，Arthur，那是一对双胞胎。”

“我不喜欢高处。”Arthur说。

“我可是看过你从帝国大厦上跳下去的。”

“那是在梦里，完全不是一个概念。现在，你给我上床去，我需要工作。”

“里欧是我们第一次合作。”

“正是，这第一次很能说明问题。”

“如果你真的那么讨厌我，为什么莫斯科那次你同意跟我合作？”

“Cobb喊你来的，跟我无关。”

Eames哼了一声：“就好像你没法让Cobb撤走我似的。”

“为什么所有人都觉得我好像能让Cobb唯命是从？他并不是什么都听我的。”

“你可是业内最好的，你为什么会一直跟着一个不对你唯命是从的家伙？”

“很多原因。”Arthur说，就好像那能算个正儿八经的回答似的，随即他将问题的矛头调转了，“而你为什么从来就没认真地跟着过任何人？”

Eames看起来认真地思考了一下，然后缓慢地回答：“很多原因。”

“正是。”Arthur赞成地说，他的手在键盘上飞舞着。交心时间结束。“现在，上床去。”

“我能帮你忙的。”Eames提议。

Arthur摇头，根本就没看他。“这部分最好一个人做。”Arthur停顿了一下，抬头看着他继续说，“我总是一个人做。”就好像这样会显得柔和一些。

Eames说：“你真的不喜欢高处？”

“他们完全不在我喜欢的东西的行列。”

“那么，在里欧发生的那些事情，我很抱歉。”

片刻后，Arthur露齿而笑：“我可一点都不为发生的那些事而感到抱歉。我让Cobb又喊上你主要是因为我还指望着能看你被一位狂怒的祖母拿擀面杖暴打你的脑袋。”

Eames的表情扭曲了一下：“她那完全是反应过度。那次遭遇中我完全没有对她的孙女有任何非分之想。”

“无论如何，那都导致了我们不得不爬了整栋楼。”

“你非要这么觉得也成。那次的活儿彻头彻尾都是你犯的一个菜鸟级错误——而你并不是个菜鸟，你比我的经验还要多所以你没有借口。”

Eames没有说出口的是，他那会儿比如今更莽撞。一半是因为年少轻狂，他有自知之明，而另一半则是因为那会儿他还没遇到Arthur。在里欧，他遇到了Arthur，比他年轻，还比他青涩，但却他妈的比他在任何一点上都优秀，更不用说他看着Eames那神情就像在看着一个傻瓜似的。因此，Eames莫名决定要略微更认真对待梦境分享这工作，赶上Arthur的水准——因为他该死地想要再与Arthur合作。Arthur可以对他做多少背景调查都可以，不过Eames相信他把自己的“Arthur软肋”掩盖得足够巧妙。

所以Eames此时此刻说出口的是：“我可没指望一位上了年纪的女士会突然攻击我。”

“你都不觉得那对突然出现在你房间里的双胞胎很可疑吗？”

“当然不了。Arthur, darling，不要忘了我这带着痞气的好皮相。”

Arthur的酒窝闪现了一下，对于Arthur来说这就可以算是普通人的捧腹大笑了。这令Eames还蛮开心的，因为他很少能让Arthur笑起来。Arthur令Eames在惹人发笑上下了比其他任何人都多的功夫。

“Cobb可是把你吹捧为最棒的伪装者的，你知道吗。”Arthur说，他的双眼简直闪闪发亮，“我对此可气死了，又吼又怒的，然后Cobb说：‘我知道，我明白你的意思，所以你可以想象出那些差劲的伪装者是个什么样了。’”

“他那么说过？”Eames问，有些被惹到。

Arthur点头，又补充到：“后来我见了见那些Cobb口中的差劲伪装者，他是对的。我跟Cobb的确不会像跟你吵得一样多。”Arthur耸肩，“但你的业务水平的确过硬。”

对于Arthur来说，这种赞誉简直就是得了诺贝尔伪装者奖。Eames开口：“我的确很喜欢你不时闪现的那种对我高高在上的态度。”

又是那一闪而过的酒窝，Eames因此而感到暖意和满足，哪怕不久之前他们才见了那令人汗毛倒竖的莫里亚提。

Arthur说：“上床去吧，明早我们开个战略会议。”

Eames一点都不想孤孤单单地躺上床去，尤其在Arthur看起来如此Arthur的当下，他镇定、能干，并且正记着笔记，整一个认真工作的模样。他的袖子被卷了起来，领带也松开了。Eames脑内不同寻常的某个部分甚至并没有往性那方面去想，他只是想着如果Arthur乐意的话，他愿意就这么熬个通宵，只为了陪着Arthur聊聊天。

但Arthur并不想要他的陪伴。

所以Eames对他道了晚安并上了床。他在床上躺了很久都没睡着，只是听着Arthur在另一个房间里打字和涂写的声音，并暗暗许愿能在这晚做一个有Arthur的梦。

他的确做了个梦，但是是关于Moriarty的，他梦到了那全知的邪笑，和那双死寂的眼睛。

——为什么人们总说梦是美好的？

——————

Arthur工作了通宵，他甚至都没怎么留意到时间的流逝。当他做那些他觉得有意思的事情的时候——梦境分享的初步工作总是很有趣的，因为这个时候是把碎片信息像拼拼图一样整合的时候——他根本就意识不到时间的流逝。调查带来的是大量的机密文件，而Arthur开心地让自己投身其中，有些事件很显然与Moriarty有关，有些只是被怀疑与Moriarty有关，但到了早上地时候，Arthur已经整理出了足够令人信服的证据以表明Moriarty是一个复杂犯罪网络的头领。

Arthur重看了他的笔记，一边思考着。一般情况下他不怎么相信善恶之别，大部分人单纯是人类而已，而Arthur并不觉得自己有什么权力去评判他人的复杂人性。他完全无法理解任何在这个世界上活过的人能觉得他们有能力永远黑白分明并相信自己永远站在真理的那一边。所以Arthur干这行并不是为了行善，不过倒也不是为了制造混乱。谁能保证他帮忙获取的那些秘密本应永远被保密？Arthur入这行是因为他擅长这个，他喜欢这个并且这行的工资不错——很少有人能让自己的工作达到这些标准。当然了，盗梦恰巧也是不合法的，Arthur有时将这视为一个小缺点，而其他时候他将其当作推荐这行的切入点。倒也不是因为他有多痛恨官僚体系——他只是随心所欲，他的人生是他自己的。

Arthur当然有自己的准则。他不伤害无辜的人，他一般试图不带给任何人伤害。他并不想推翻政府或给普通民众带来什么恐慌，他甚至也从没想过通过敲诈去大赚一笔。他不想发动第三次世界大战——Eames是这么说的。但Arthur也很清楚，虽然他的工作并非作恶，但他也不觉得自己有行什么好事。他的工作就只是，他的工作。

但此时此刻，对于这个工作来说，他们可能还真的在做好事，很大的一件好事。如果Arthur昨晚看的那些情报都是无误的话，Moriarty是个恐怖冷血的家伙，并且他一直以来以摧毁他人为乐、毫无理由地伤人性命。直白点说的话，Moriarty就是个凶恶而反复无常、并且还设法给自己揽到了大量权力的恶人。Arthur现在算是明白了为什么Mycroft如此急切地想要知道Moriarty的秘密以至于不惜绑架了一两个盗梦者。

不过Arthur还是不太确定为什么Eames是Mycroft的第一目标。他一开始以为是因为Eames就在本土所以相对来说比较方便，并且Eames的确有个实至名归的好名声。但Arthur并不觉得Mycroft会对于Eames毫无疑问将要决定伪装的那个人选有多开心，所以为什么干脆不找伪装者了呢？

他找上Eames只是为了搞定你。Arthur脑海中的一个声音这么说，而这个解释甚至更说不通。Arthur的确业务能力不错，但Mycroft并不需要一个好前哨：很明显这任务最后会沦为打打杀杀。

也许Mycroft只是单纯不太清楚怎么组成一个盗梦小队，也许官方的盗梦小队实在是无法胜任这个任务——也许这是为什么那些人因为进入Moriarty的大脑而发疯了。

也许将来的某一天Arthur会厌倦了外勤工作，转而退休教教那些政府特工如何正儿八经的盗梦。

卧室附带的浴室里的淋浴响了起来。Eames已经起床了。Arthur揉了揉脸抹去一晚上的疲惫，站起身走近我是，打算换身衣服。但在那之前，在他走向衣柜的半路上，他好奇地望了一眼床的方向，并发现床已经被铺过了——虽然铺得不怎么好，但仍旧，Eames睡在那张床上，起了床，并铺了床，这是事实。

Arthur对着Eames铺好的床微笑起来，因为他并不允许自己对着Eames微笑。然后他又允许自己扑上床，因为这比起狭窄的沙发或者硬邦邦的地板强多了。就两分钟，他想着，一边将脑袋埋进枕头里。枕头闻起来有Eames为味道，这令Arthur再次微笑起来。他慵懒地伸展着自己。到Eames从浴室里出来为止，他会立刻停止这种诡异的闻着Eames用过的枕头的行为，并起来告诉Eames他昨晚发现的那些信息。

——————

Eames冲了个澡，刮了胡子，穿好衣服，随着浴室里的蒸汽一起走了出来。蒸汽飘散之后，他发现Arthur脸朝下埋在床上，正打着呼。

该死的，Eames想。尽管他们的工作中包含要在他人在场的情况下入睡，但Arthur以前在工作室睡着的样子与现在完全不一样，而Eames完全无法抵抗这样的Arthur。Eames想爬上床躺在Arthur的身边。Arthur会蠕动并嘟哝着什么，然后将Eames用作枕头，再度入睡，而Eames会让他睡上一会儿，再吻醒他。Arthur会回吻，捏着Eames的衣服，嘴里只发出Eames名字的声音。

或者Arthur也有可能会给他一拳。这种结果看起来更为可能。Arthur厌恶被调情。每当Eames这么做的时候他会皱眉，但Eames也看到过Arthur对于他不欢迎的家伙的更激烈的反应。Eames一直不确定这是因为Arthur太爱Cobb了，还是Arthur单纯地不喜欢性相关的玩笑。Eames能看出来Arthur是那种很专业的类型，这样的人一般都会避免这样的桥段。而Eames则觉得这算是生活的调剂，应该多多益善。这也是Arthur令Eames如此着迷的部分原因。

所以，Eames最后并没有爬回床上躺下，他只是拿起被子的一角盖住了Arthur并开始思考他在这次的任务中会不会从头到尾都只负责让Arthur睡觉，以及他到底是该着迷于此还是应该害怕这个还是应该两者兼有。

“你的作息真是有够不规律的，我爱。”Eames垂眼看着Arthur，郑重地对说——主要因为如果他说点什么的话，这一切都不会看起来那么像跟踪狂行为（当然不像！）。不过Eames并不太确定对着一个睡觉的人说话这种行为本身是不是就是挺像跟踪狂的。

随便了。他决定不伸手去整理Arthur那零落在额前的头发，而是离开卧室走近了起居室。起居室里简直就像一沓沓文件组成的森林。Eames带着一种他不会承认的心动自顾自摇了摇头，然后小心地取道来到停着一餐车可颂的前厅。

Arthur的笔记是被认真地摆放着的。如果不是昨天的经历让Eames知道Arthur的笔记是非常专业而超级有用的话，也许他还会犹豫一下要不要看这些笔记。这些笔记里是绝不可能有无用的东西的，比如轻描淡写地列出Eames的优点之类的（其实还蛮可惜的）。

Eames决定利用Arthur睡觉的时间来赶上Arthur在Eames睡觉的时候所了解到的信息是非常有效率的，于是他在沙发上清出了一块地儿，看了起来。

Arthur成功地整合了惊人地大量的信息。这些信息被分成要点，并且互相之间的作证关系也被整理了出来。Eames看到最后直接嘴里嚼着他今天的第四个可颂，趴在地上翻看起了政府的机密文件。

这也是Arthur走近起居室的时候看到的Eames的模样。Arthur已经无懈可击地穿戴整齐，西装三件套服服帖帖。Eames意识到自己过于投入以至于根本没听到Arthur洗澡的声音。

“早上好。”他说，又看回了文件。那文件上是一宗颇为精巧的艺术品诈骗，在此之前Eames在圈子里好几次听别人颇为崇敬地说起这案子。

“你应该叫醒我的。”Arthur说。

“你需要睡眠，而且你的笔记跟你本人讲解一样地棒。这实在是太厉害了。”

“我就知道你会喜欢的。”Arthur评价到，一边自己去拿起了剩下的可颂并倒了杯咖啡。

“这里面有一半的玩意实在是太天才了，甚至令我因为自己不是想出这些的人而不爽，另一半玩意则他妈的也太吓人了。”

“正是如此，”Arthur赞同道，他在沙发上坐了下来，“这就是问题所在。”

“怪不得Mycroft这么想闯进他的脑袋。你能想象得出来他脑袋里有些什么吗？我们也许能救很多人得命，Arthur。我在认真地思考如果我们干了这个我们应该被授予爵位。”

“我是个美国人，”Arthur指出，“我能被授予爵位么？”

“谁他妈的会关注这种细节？”Eames说，“这活儿将会是异乎寻常的。”

Arthur看起来像是略微被他迷惑到了：“我没想到你会因为做好事而……如此动力十足。”

“Arthur，一般情况下，人类没法干出什么了不得的好事或者坏事，因为人们只是单纯存在着并做着他们力所能及的事情。但这可不一般，而且，我讨厌这个混蛋，我已经决定要闯进他的脑袋里去了。”

“他昨天可把你吓得不轻。”

Eames并不愿承认这个，但的确如此。“做一个伪装者的职业风险罢了，我花了太多时间以练习在短时间内了解一个人。Moriarty单纯的不是一个令人舒服的家伙。”

“我也有这种感觉，这并不是局限于伪装者的问题。”

Eames摇头：“你会在拼凑出一个人的全貌上花很多时间。”Eames示意周围的大量文件，“这些都很有意思，但这并不是我作为伪装者所需要的。我并不关心这些，我需要去发现他是什么人，而不是他做了什么事。而他那个人比他所做的事情还要令人反胃。但是，”Eames伸手拿起了一张Arthur留在最高的那沓文件上的纸。那张纸上Arthur精练的笔迹写下了一个名字SHERLICK，而Eames在那下面画了下划线，圈起了这个名字，还加了星星在边上。

“你对我的笔记干了什么？”Arthur问。

“只是加了点恰当的标注。”

“你能对一个单词加诸的冗余真是有够惊人的。”

Eames只是忽略了他：“这就是我要伪装的人选。”

“我也这么觉得。”Arthur赞成道。

“Moriarty对他着迷。为了惊艳到他，Moriarty能将所有秘密都说出口。这基本上是个不会出错并且天杀地显而易见的方法，我猜其他盗梦者肯定也这么尝试过但没能成功。不过他们从来就没法做好任何事情，不是吗。”

“不错。”

“因为Sherlock是Mycroft挚爱的弟弟。”

“是的，你也注意到我们之前在哪里听到过这个名字了。”

“Mycroft那通关于巴斯克维尔的电话。我一开始没能想起来它，但现在一切都显得十分明晰。我敢打赌在此之前Mycroft从未给别的伪装者好好地去了解Sherlock以伪装好他的机会。”

“一般情况下我不会鼓励你赌来赌去的，但这一点我觉得你没说错。”

“所以之前的那些伪装者伪装得太差劲，而Moriarty设法将他们的潜意识撕成碎片——你觉得他是怎么做到的？”Eames皱起眉毛思索着，一边看向Arthur的资料堆，但这一点都没能帮助回答他的问题。

“我对那仍然毫无概念。我有放话出去打听之前有没有过类似的情况，但目前为止还没听说到什么。在此之前，我觉得我们大概应该去看看那些发疯的家伙们，也许可以从他们的混沌中得到什么信息。”

“我觉得可行，”Eames说，头向后靠在手上，“在Mycroft让我们见Sherlock之前我是绝对不会开始盗梦的。你确定这是他们的真名吗？”

“不，事实上，那都是他们的中间名，但也的确是他们出生证明上的名字，所以也没错。而且我是绝对不会允许你在见过Sherlock之前就去盗梦的。他很明显是这一切的核心。”

“你能造梦，对吧？”Eames问。

“是的，”Arthur回答，但他犹豫了一下，“但我并不是最……”

“有创意的？”Eames挑起一边眉毛，猜测到。

“闭嘴，”Arthur暴躁地说，“我有别的长处。”

“你可没否认我的话哦。”Eames宽宏大量地说，有点被逗乐了。

“但我可以造梦，我在考虑造一个监狱。他脑袋里地一切都是秘密。秘密越大，他设下的安保也就会更多，而我们要闯进去。”

“那是个好主意，但我不觉得我们能一层梦境就解斗。”

“的确不，”Arthur叹气，“这就意味着我们得再带一个人，因为孤身一人进入第二层基本就等于自杀。”

“你想让谁加入？”Eames问，为对话中将要提到Cobb做着心理准备。Eames并不期待着要因为Cobb而引发一场争论。Eames曾发誓再也不跟Cobb一起工作了，主要因为上次Cobb差点害死了他们所有人而且从来没道过歉。

但Arthur接下来的话让他很惊讶：“我不知道，我想不到任何人让我信任到……”Arthur没有继续说下去，而是嘬了一口咖啡。

有那么一瞬间，Eames大胆地推测到Arthur刚刚其实承认了他对Eames的信任超出了对其他任何盗梦者的信任。这想法能轻而易举地让Eames陶醉于其中——如果他放任自己的话。Arthur的意思其实可能是他并不信任任何盗梦者，而他现在已经跟Eames扯在一起了他对此也没什么办法。

Eames开口，试图让自己显得务实一些：“行，那我们就再想想吧，与此同时，我们让Mycroft给我们见见Sherlock。”


	6. Chapter 6

“绝对不行。”Mycroft Holmes是这么说的。

Arthur，这个对Mycroft Holmes的全名以及他家庭的了解程度期数远超Mycroft想象的家伙，回答：“那么这任务就算了。”

“也许你忘记了我们之前说过的那些。”Mycroft愤怒地开口。

“我什么都没忘。”Arthur平淡地回答，“但你忘记了我的工作就是给你评估出这一信息。那是我的伪装者，”他指指Eames，后者正坐在套房的餐厅里镇定地吃着Mycroft带来的汉堡，“而我可不会让他去做一个注定会摧毁他的任务。因为他是最好的，如果你在给他的安排上出了任何差错，你可就再也没第二次机会了，所以我们需要见到Sherlock。”

Mycroft冷冷地瞪着他。

Eames说：“这汉堡有那么一点点过火了。”

Mycroft说：“你以为其他伪装者没有试图伪装成Sherlock吗？这没用的。”

“你允许他们见Sherlock了吗？”

“他们不需要。Sherlock三天两头上新闻，他在当地算个名人了。你肯定听说过他。”Mycroft的眼神落到Eames身上。

“我只留心那些关于我的新闻。”Eames回答，“我对这个汉堡的评价是认真的，我不知道你花了多少钱，但如果我是你的话我会考虑投诉。”

“伪装者不是靠着看新闻达成伪装的。Eames，跟他说说伪装要怎么做。”

Eames从他的大拇指上舔去了一点番茄酱——不，这个动作绝对没有立刻被Arthur自动划归到他的“Eames在滑稽的场合下却出奇地辣”记忆分区中——并开口：“伪装需要第一手的了解才能成功。如果非要只基于新闻报道的话，我能作出勉强合格的伪装。那种伪装一般都算说得过去，也能骗过大部分人，但很明显这个Moriarty并不是很容易糊弄的类型。所以我需要跟你弟弟见面，跟他喝上一杯之类的。”

Mycroft盯着他，干巴巴地重复道：“‘跟他喝上一杯’？”

“Arthur，你得吃点东西。你这可是在浪费食物，darling。”Eames说。

Mycroft开口：“你换个伪装人选。”

“换个伪装人选？”Arthur毫无感情地重复了对方的话，“你到底是怎么回事？Moriarty简直是对你弟弟着了迷，很显然他是唯一一个Moriarty会诉说秘密的对象。其他任何人都不会有效的。”

“如果你伪装成我呢？”Mycroft提议。

Arthur挑起眉毛。“迄今为止Moriarty对你很坦白哈？”

“我弟弟他……”Mycroft叹息着开口，却没说完就将视线投向了窗户外面。

Arthur警觉起来，与Eames交换了一个眼神，说：“你看，这简直就是我们必须要见你弟弟的原因。”

——————

Sherlock超级无聊。Sherlock对他的无聊程度有个非常科学的定量方式。之前他的无聊程度最高到达过38,920。Sherlock非常科学地测定自己现在的无聊度时1,801,203。

“你才刚解决了一个案子。”John说。

John对于“刚”这个词的定义真时有趣。鉴于John过于频繁地使用这个词，Sherlock不觉得John真的知道“刚”这个词的实际定义。“那都已经是好久好久之前了，”Sherlock闷闷地沉在沙发靠垫中。Sherlock已经无聊到开始数沙发垫上的纤维数目了。

“是昨天，Sherlock。”

Sherlock发出一声惊叹，继而猛地在沙发上翻过身死盯着John。

John正坐在他常坐的那把椅子中，正拿着一杯茶送到嘴边。“怎么？”他警惕地问。

“ _昨天_ ？都已经一整天了？这比我想象的还要糟糕，我都不知道已经过去了那么久。”

John嘬了一口茶，继续看起他的小说，很显然没在关心他们目前所面临的问题的紧迫性。“你为什么不拉拉小提琴呢？”

“为什么就不能有谁以有趣的方式谋杀个人呢？”Sherlock对着天花板抱怨道，“我的要求很过分吗？这世上就没有什么好连环杀手了吗？”

“是啊真是日风日下。”John附和道，依旧完全没意识到问题的严重性。

“猎犬案甚至也没多有意思。”Sherlock嘟哝。

“你当时可是很喜欢它的。”John说。

Sherlock说：“但案子里的谋杀已经是很久之前的了。看看我们沦落到什么地步了吧，压根没有新的谋杀案，破案破的都是 _老_ 案子。”

就在那时，哪怕是Sherlock都没能预见地，这天随着Mycroft的到来而变得更糟糕了。

“我的上帝啊。”听到楼下的门打开时，Sherlock用他能聚集起的全部热情这么说了一句，然后又滚回了面向沙发靠枕的方向。

“又怎么了？”John问。当Mycroft的脚步声在楼梯上响起的时候，哪怕时John都能意识到问题所在了。“你好，John，今天天气不错，不是吗？”Mycroft说。“请告诉我你带了个案子来。”John说。

Sherlock翻过身，说：“我是不会从他手里接案子的。”

“你要从他手里接案子，”John说，“不然的话。”John给了Sherlock一个属于Watson上尉的眼神。Sherlock很少违逆露出这种眼神的John，因为他知道这种时候John已经被逼到极限了。一般来说John的脾气都挺好的，所以Sherlock的确有在尊重John的情绪。主要还是因为他卑微地担心John会搬出去。

但Sherlock可不会承认他会接下Mycroft的糟糕案子，所以他又翻了回去，百无聊赖地仰头看着天花板，一言不发。

Mycroft接下来地话令Sherlock始料未及：“关于盗梦，你知道多少？”

Sherlock缓缓地转头看向Mycroft，露出掂量的神色。

“盗梦？”John重复道，“那只是个骗子制造出的虚幻概念，好让他们偏那些傻商人付他们钱去‘武装’他们的梦境，对付那些压根不存在的威胁。”

“看来你在军队里的时候从未被告知过这个。”Mycroft评价道，一边坐在了Sherlock的那把扶手椅中。

John眨眨眼：“什么？”

“你在安排盗梦的时候遇到了点麻烦。”Sherlock推测道，“为什么来找我？”

“等等，”John在这俩人之间看来看去，“盗梦……是真的？真的有效？”

“鉴于是政府在运行梦境共享，我可不好说它能有多有效。”Sherlock说。

“不是所有的梦境共享都是政府在施行。”Mycroft说，“有些……粗糙的PASIV流出了。不是从 _我们_ 政府流出的，这一点我需要说明。”

“当然不会是了。”Sherlock正试图就Mycroft的言行总结归纳出什么，但毫无成果。Mycroft手头会有什么与盗梦相关的工作？他是想让Sherlock去找某个流出的PASIV吗？

“盗梦是一种合法的、从嫌疑人脑中提取信息的手段。”Mycroft继续道，像是在认真科普。

“认真的？”John说，依旧听起来有些难以置信。

“是，真的。”Sherlock不耐烦地说，“盗梦是真实存在的。这是个货真价实的事情。但这到底跟我有什么关系？”Mycroft实在是有些烦人，所以Sherlock决定他得直截了断一些。

Mycroft深呼吸了一下，开口说：“我们羁押了Moriarty。“

“羁押多久了？”John惊讶地问。

Sherlock亦很惊讶，但他只是安静地坐了起来。

Mycroft忽视了John的问题，只是看着Sherlock：“Moriarty的脑袋里有我们需要的信息，而专家的观点是你是唯一一个他有可能吐露那些信息的人。”

Sherlock愉悦地抽了口气：“所以你想让我进Moriarty的脑袋里盗梦？”

“绝对不。”Mycroft立刻说，“我已经雇了专业人士处理那部分。不过其中有个人是伪装者。”

“我猜你说的这个‘伪造’不是做假护照或者伪钞的？”John说。

“那个人会装扮成你进入Moriarty的脑袋。这是他的工作，但他坚持必须要亲眼见见你才能伪装得足以骗过Moriarty。”

Sherlock的眉毛弯起一个充满怀疑的弧度。“你找到了个你觉得又能力伪装成我的人？”

“我被多方情报告知他是当下最优秀的伪装者。”

“我不在乎，那人不可能能骗过Moriarty的。”

“骗过别人是他的工作。”Mycroft坚持道。

Sherlock思考起来。他知道这伪装者伪装他的计划根本不可能成功，但Mycroft想要Moriarty脑袋里的信息，而Moriarty只会告诉Sherlock一人那些信息。

也就是说，成功说服所有人他才是那个需要进Moriarty脑袋的只是时间问题。

没那么无聊了。Sherlock说：“我们什么时候去见那个伪装者？”

——————

“我在沏茶。”John说，“因为这是礼貌的做法。但问题是我这是在为犯罪分子沏茶，所以我在试图把眼界放宽一点。”

Sherlock此时兴奋得几乎能上墙。自从昨天Mycroft的拜访后，Sherlock就满脑子都是盗梦。Sherlock一夜没睡，把时间全都花在了解盗梦还有Mycroft送来的档案上了。 _盗梦罪犯_ ，那种实实在在 _做过_ 什么的 _有趣_ 的事儿的家伙们，而不是无趣的军方盗梦人。Sherlock不记得自己上一次如此期待某位客人的来访都是什么时候的事了。他甚至帮忙打扫了房间，对此John开了个糟糕的玩笑：Sherlock是不是已经被盗梦者的取代了。John的糟糕玩笑是Sherlock的“想要亲吻John Watson清单”上的#289，所以那个笑话其实挺让人分身的，但还不至于令他从“盗梦罪犯要来到他们的公寓了”这件事上分神——更不用说他们是来讨论“入侵Moriarty的大脑”的。

John注意到了Sherlock那过于夸张的期待，并对此觉得又好笑又好奇又无奈。“那不会令你觉得惊悚吗？”

“什么？”Sherlock问，“让罪犯进我们公寓？当然不。”

“不，我是指跑进别人的脑子里。”

“为什么不呢？我的所作所为已经基本上就是那个了。”

“成。”John说，看起来有些忧虑，“行吧，我猜。只是……有些东西你会觉得是仅属于你的，你不会希望别人跑进来乱翻一通。”

Sherlock思考了一下他在自己的思维宫殿里给John Watson空出来的那么多空间，理解了John的意思。“但想想你能从中学到多少东西吧。”Sherlock回应道。

“这是那种你会宁愿发生在别人身上而不是你自己身上的事儿。”John评价道。

“如果你真的担心的话，你可以武装起你的大脑啊。事实上，我会说你的大脑大概已经是高度武装状态了，那可能是它的出厂设置。John，你应该让他们……”

“不。”John抬起一只手，“我不允许任何人进入我的脑袋，懂了吗？”

Sherlock皱起眉来。

“ _Sherlock_ 。”John说。

Sherlock又想了想他那思维宫殿里的John Watson侧翼，同意了：“好，行，就这样吧。”

门铃响起。Sherlock看了看他的表：“很准时。”他开心地说。

“正是我喜欢的类型：守时的罪犯。”John的幽默感还是很诡异。

走进来的两人看起来与文件里的照片很像，这意味着Mycroft的监控水平总算有所提高。叫Athrur的那个穿着一身昂贵的三件套，跟Mycroft臭味相投，但他的领带略微更有趣一些，暗示着这家伙那油光发亮的背头下的脑壳里还是有点东西的。叫Eames的那个穿着糟糕透顶的衬衫，可以说是与John的圣诞毛衣同流合污的程度。

他们愉快地向John打了招呼，随后的互相介绍则乏味得像是商务会议的开端。Sherlock谨慎细致地悄悄打量着他们，汲取着一切他所能认知到的细节。

John开口：“茶？”

叫Eames的那位开口：“Arthur不喝茶。很可惜，这是他那个国家的传统。”

“我可以煮点咖啡。”John提议。

“不必麻烦。”Arthur说，一个礼貌但转瞬即逝的微笑出现在他的脸上。Arthur很显然已经进入谈正事的状态了。他走向Sherlock，并从外套口袋里拿出一本笔记本。

Eames在他身后说：“其实如果你能给他煮点咖啡是最好的。咖啡大概能让他不这么焦躁。”

Arthur忽略了他那句话，开口道：“你一定就是Sherlock了。”说着，向他伸出一只手。

Sherlock握住那只手，近距离地盯着Arthur的眼睛。“是的。”他漫不经心地说。

“很高兴认识你。”Arthur说，“你的哥哥跟你说过我们的需求了吗？”

“他告诉我为了让你们可以在梦里模仿我，你们中的一个将要‘研究’我。”Sherlock说，视线挪向Eames。后者似乎将当下视作了什么社交场合，正快活地往他的茶里加奶。

“是的。”Arthur注意到Eames现在似乎对Hudson太太的小饼干更感兴趣，而John正给他解释着那些饼干的种类。“Eames，”Arthur开口，他的声音中带着恼怒，“你能过来好好工作吗？”

“马上就来，Arthur。他们在用饼干招待我们耶，不吃一块也太无理了。”Eames对John说，“Arthur可从来不会无礼，除了对我，基本上都是对我。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，重重叹了口气并在笔记本上写了什么。Sherlock来回看了看这两人，思索着。

Eames走向Arthur并递给他一块饼干。“看，darling，我给你拿了一块。”

Arthur暴躁地看了那块饼干一眼：“这是块曲奇。”

“不用谢，我爱，这一点都没麻烦我。”Eames说，然后转向Sherlock，“你好呀。”

“你是那个伪装者。”Sherlock说。

“我，的确是，那个伪装者。一般来说我在见我的伪装对象时对方都是不知道我的意图的，所以现在场面可能会有一点尴尬，但总得来说你应该——”

“你不会有机会‘伪装成’我的。”Sherlock说。

这令Eames停顿了一下。Eames的神态如一本摊开的书一样好懂。Arthur相比而言更会隐蔽情绪，但他还是给了Sherlock一个不赞成的眼神。

于是Sherlock从Arthur开始，为什么不呢？“你其实压根不在乎咖啡。你不喜欢西装，而且你也不喜欢这么梳你的头发。并且你讨厌你的救我。你早餐吃了一个可颂，Eames亦然。早餐内容并不是你自选的，你知道我哥哥知道这一点并且是在利用这一点展示权力。你是天生的右撇子，但你精心锻炼出自己双手都能用的状态，我猜主要是为了可以双手都用于射击。你是家里的哥哥，有一个妹妹，并且你的确喜欢你的妹妹，她也喜欢你，这甚至有点病态。你的弱点是喜欢糟糕的间谍小说——你应该与John聊聊这癖好——但你总得来说会去读严肃小说。你最近看的应该是《英国病人》。而且，很显然你正ai——”

“够了。”Arthur打断了他，眼睛眯起。

“我正好奇你会让我说到哪一步呢。”Sherlock评价道，然后将视线挪到Eames身上，“至于你，你是个糟糕的赌徒。你应该戒赌，但你是永远不会戒的。因为你是Arthur的对立面，你在自己身上小心地培养维护着那些被Arthur抛弃的品性。你从未在哪里落脚过，这也与Arthur正相反——我不得不补充一句——Arthur是那种无论到了哪里都迫不及待想要长久呆下去的人。你很明显是非嫡出子，因而有些被抛弃的情结，如此这般如此这般。”Sherlock摆摆手，“我不知道你母亲怎么了，但我猜那不会是什么好——”

“够了。”Arthur再次打断了他，他的语调比之前更冰冷。

“好，”Sherlock说，对Arthur露出一个迅速的微笑，“正正好。”

“正正好什么？”Eames追问，“刚刚那些都是什么鬼？”

“你所需要的一切证明。”Sherlock说，颇为沾沾自喜。

“什么证明？”

“你永远不可能能模仿 _我_ 模仿得成功到骗过Moriarty，所以很显然我得亲自进入梦境了。”

Arthur和Eames盯着他。

John开口：“什么？”

Sherlock说：“John，请你还是去煮上咖啡吧。我猜我们要度过漫长的一天了。”他看起开开心无比。


End file.
